The Morning After
by DCORINTHOS1
Summary: A sequel to my other FanFic "Insatiable". If you haven't read "Insatiable" I recommend you do before reading "The Morning After" Once again I am using the original character of Kai that is also in my other FanFic "Never Gonna Get it". Insatiable and The Morning after go together but Never Gonna Get it doesn't so don't mix the 3 stories up together.
1. Chapter 1

The Morning After

 **Author's Note** **:** _ **Just a little information to know before reading "The Morning After". This is a sequel to my other FanFic "Insatiable". Also you should know that Sonny's bodyguard Johnny is like a brother to Carly's friend Kai.**_

~ **Previously on Insatiable** ~

"Woman, you know you're about to start something right?"

"I certainly hope so cause I always finish what I start."

 _Sonny softly frames her face with his hands and thumbs her cheeks_ "You're insatiable you know that…I can't get enough of you."

 _Carly straddles his waist just above his manhood, and leans down so her face is just inches away from his_ …"I know" _she smiles_

~ _ **Their bodies reunite again in a fury of passion**_ ~

 **The Morning After**

 _As the morning light shines through the window of the illustrious Mob Boss of Port Charles' penthouse there he lies underneath the blue satin sheets…he began to clutch a nearby pillow. Still mostly asleep he lets out a half sleep half-awake groan in to the pillow as his hand_ _reaches out and feels the empty space next to him…_

"Carly" _Sonny calls out her name_

 _But he didn't get a response…his hand continues to roam around in the place where her warm body should have been but there was nothing to feel. The absence of her body mixed with the coolness of the air suddenly made him aware of just how cold he was and how much he needed her to warm him up in her special way._

 _Sonny's eyes began to flutter open only for him to find out that he was alone…Carly wasn't curled up next to him and he couldn't kiss her awake and claim her body as his as they did to each other all through the night. Just thinking about their very active night made him hard all over again. He began to sit up with the blue satin sheet only covering his bottom half but it didn't stop a very noticeable tent from forming._

 _With his eyes scanning the room, Sonny's began to worry if she left without waking him up. The thought of her sneaking out without him knowing about it knotted his stomach up in the worse way. What did these feelings mean and better yet why was he feeling them? He couldn't be falling for Carly that quick…could he? These questions raced through Sonny's head over and over. Who was he kidding, he felt this way about her since day one, truth be told their arguing always turned him on. As he sat there thinking about everything, the bathroom door opens and Carly walks out just as Sonny looks up._

 _Wrapped in a burgundy terrycloth towel, Carly sees that Sonny is now awake. "Damn" she quietly curses to herself; she thought that she could sneak out before he awoke.  
_  
 _All the feelings Sonny was feeling before were all washed away once he saw her standing in front of him wearing nothing but one of his good towels wrapped around her insatiable physique. She must have been in the shower because he could see her shoulders were still a little damp and her hair had a curly wet look to it…she looked so damn sexy to him. The corner of his mouth began to curl and the dimples were soon showing with the sexiest little sly smile you could ever think of seeing.  
_  
"Come'er" _Sonny says in a husky sex-craved tone as he held out a hand for her_.

 _Carly smiles back at him as she slowly began to walk towards the bed, but she still stayed back a good distance._

"I thought you were still asleep." _says Carly as she inched her way forward_. "

"Well I was…you know, asleep…but then I didn't feel you next to me so I kinda…woke up.""

"Yeah" _Carly smiles as she stops in place still a good ways away from the bed  
_  
"Yeah…you see I had this insatiable blond bombshell keeping me up all through the night. She couldn't get enough of me." _Sonny says as he laughs a little making his dimples come out in full effect._

 _Carly holds in a laugh as she shook her head in disbelief at how arrogant he was_ , "Really…well I kind of remember it the other way around." _she smiles as she puts a hand on her hip leaning on it then tilts her head to the side,_ "Yeah you see there was this Hot Blooded Latin Love Machine, with dimples no less" _Carly points in his direction, Sonny smirks_ "Yeeaah, yeah I seem to remember he kept waking _Me_ up all through the night. Seems I was…" _She lightly wets her lips and continues in a very sexy tone,_ "Just. To. Irresistible for him. He couldn't keep his hands off me."

"Rrrreally" _Sonny says and Carly nods a yes_ , "Well in that case, why don't you…" _he pauses for effect_ "Lose the towel and uh…" _he slightly bits his bottom lip_ , "Get back over here with me…"

 _Carly smiles, then slowly shakes her head no_ , "Uhh…no." _She simply says as Sonny looks at her a little shocked that she'd turned him down. Carly continues_ "If I go back in bed with you we'll never got out of it today."

"That's not such a bad thing…I'll tell you what, I'll cancel everything and spend the day here" _he smiles_ "With my lady…no interruptions. Just us."

 _Sonny realized that he'd just called her his lady…he began to think that maybe on some level he already knew the answer to those questions he was asking himself before.  
_  
 _Sonny wasn't the only one who realized what he called her, Carly also noticed Sonny called her his lady. If she was thinking about staying the day with him before, those thoughts were certainly out the window now. Was he looking for a relationship with her? For his sake, she hoped he wasn't, she was never any good at those things. Relationships were disastrous in her book, and she wasn't about to start one now. If she didn't know it before, she knew now she couldn't stay and spend the day with him. Carly had to get outta there…_

"Listen Sonny…I had a great time with you last night."

 _Sonny smirks as he interrupts her_ "Just great?""

 _Carly rolls her eyes as she smiles and shakes her head at him_ "You're so arrogant, you know that."

"Yeah well I think you kinda like it." _he laughs a little_

"No what I think is that I should go."

 _Carly begins to look around the floor for her clothes. Sonny sees that she's serious…his face drops and his stomach goes back to knots like it was before she stepped out the bathroom. Sonny quickly gets out of bed, completely forgetting his state of undress.  
_  
"No, no, no wait you can't go now." _says Sonny as he reaches Carly and puts his hands on her shoulders making her look him in the eyes_. "Come onnn, you know you want to stay." _he insists._

 _Sonny then gets an idea…smiling at her, he moves in as if to kiss her lips but instead he goes to her neck kissing up and down then pulling her body to his as he wrapped his arms about her waist.…_

 _Carly wraps her arms around his in return…she began rubbing up and down his back as his kisses made love to her neck.  
_  
"You know what, you know what?" _Sonny huskily says in her ear making her body tremble as his hot breath and kisses overflowed her_

 _With her head tilted to the side to give him better access, Carly smiles and lets out a little giggle_ "What…"

 _Sonny looks in to her eyes as his hands frame her face_ "If you give me two minutes…" _he give her the sweetest quick little kiss then leans back to look in her eyes again_ "I bet I could convince you to stay." _He dimples_ "What do ya think?

 _Sonny goes back to kiss her again but Carly quickly leans back as she holds a hand to his chest to push him back some. She was tempted to let him continue, BOY was she tempted! But she couldn't she had to stop this now before it went any further.  
_  
"No…" _Carly simply says, she then wiggles her way free from his hold. She spots her clothes on the other side of the bed and quickly she goes to pick them up as she continues_ "Come on Sonny…you didn't really expect us to be a couple? Did you?"

 _Sonny was no doubt shocked at her answer, he couldn't believe she was still turning him down_ "Wha, what did you say?" _he asks in utter disbelief as he turns around and sees her picking up her clothes from the floor._

 _With her clothes in hand she throws them on the bed, and then looks over to Sonny…he had a look of disbelief covering his face. Carly lets out a quick sigh as she walks back over to stand in front of him and places her hands on his shoulders giving them a little squeeze.  
_  
"Look Sonny I don't do well with relationships. The only thing they do is bite you in the ass in the end. Believe me I've learned from experience." _Sonny stands speechless as she spoke and Carly continues on,_ "Like I said before…last night was great." _she leans in and gives him a sensuous kiss._ "You…" _she smiles_ "Are an Amazing…" _she pecks his lips giving his bottom lip a little tug,_ "Lover…" _she winks at him and gives his ass a little slap._

 _Stroking his cheek with the back of her hand Carly then walks over to the bed where her clothes were. She drops her towel and begins dressing in front of him, completely paying him no attention, not the least thinking about the show she is putting on in front of him which is only making Sonny want her more._

 _Sonny silently stood; it was as if he were in a trance…he couldn't move…he couldn't speak. His eyes took in the intoxicating sight of her body: The flow of her curly wet hair, the curves of her breast, her slim waist, and her mile long legs. She was so beautiful; but that didn't change the fact that she was getting dress and telling him that she wasn't interested in being with him and basically treating their night together like it was a one night stand. He wanted to speak but the words didn't seem to come out; no woman had ever turned him down before and especially not like this._

 _Carly looks over to Sonny as she puts on her bra_ "Hey if it makes any difference to you…It's not you. It's me. I'm just not looking for a relationship right now." _Carly states in a very nonchalant tone as she quickly finishes up dressing. Once finished she walks back over to Sonny and gives him a sincere smile_ "Maybe we can do this again sometime." _she winks at Sonny and then gives him a peck on his cheek._ "You know what maybe we won't argue so much now." _Carly smiles and then walks to the door but turns back around just before walking out; Sonny watches her, he still hasn't said a word. Carly takes in the full sight of him as she rakes her eyes up and down his body; she bites her bottom lip a little than says_ "But I gotta tell you…if our arguing leads to more nights like last night then…" _she pauses for effect as she raises an eyebrow then says_ "Bring it on""

 _And with that, Carly was gone; Sonny is left standing watching her disappear from his sight. Completely perplexed, astonished and dumbfounded by what just happened, Sonny slowly and silently walks into the bathroom. He turns on the shower making the water was as hot as his skin could stand it…his whole body seemed numb, maybe a steaming hot shower would wake him. Stepping inside the shower, Sonny closes his eyes as he stands so his head is under the showerhead making the water rain through his hair and flow down his body._

*~*~*~*

 _Carly on the other hand was wasting no time getting the hell out of there; she was kind of expecting Sonny to follow her and try to stop her but she was glad that he didn't. Her mind was made up and no dimpled looks from a sexy arrogant mobster was gonna change her mind._

 _As Carly left Sonny's penthouse, the elevator doors were opening…since she wasn't paying attention as she left Sonny's like a Bat-Out-Of-Hell, Carly found herself bumping in to Johnny who was just coming on duty and was about to take his place at Sonny's door. To his surprise Johnny found himself being knocked out of the way down to the ground hitting the back of his head against the wall…Carly stumbled a little but was able to keep from falling._

"Oh my God, Johnny are you alright?" _Carly says as she rushes to Johnny's side; she helps him slowly stand up_

"Yeah but did you get the license plate of that truck" _Johnny laughs a little as he holds a hand to the back of his head,_ "Ouch" _he winces a little as he touches the bump on his head._

 _It didn't hurt that much it was just a little bump but no sense in letting Carly know that. Johnny and Carly were good friends, he liked to play with her and now was one of those times. She may have been a tiny little thing but she packed quite a punch._

 _Carly shakes her head as she smirks at him,_ "Your crazy self is fine…especially since you have time to make jokes." _she slightly swats his shoulder._

"Heyyy I'm wounded here in case you didn't know." _Johnny says jokingly as he points to the little bump on the back of his head._

"You men are such babies" _laughs Carly, then says in a little baby voice_ "So does Johnnywonnie want his baby pacifier.""

"Cute Carly, very cute" _Johnny says sarcastically then laughs at her little baby voice._

 _Carly pinches his cheeks as she continues in her little baby voice_ "Or maybe you want me to warm you some milk in a bottle." _she laughs at him._

"I can't believe you; I could have a concussion and you're making fun of me." _Johnny points at her as he tries to hold back a laugh._

"Oh hush up you big baby" _Carly smirks_ , "All you need is some ice _._ " _Carly puts a hand to the little bump on the back of his head and gives it a little rub;_ _she starts to talk again in the baby voice_ "Or would you rather I kiss the boo, boo and make it all better" _she holds in a laugh as she stands with her hands on her hips just staring at Johnny as he stares back just shaking his head._

"Just what the hell is going on here?""

 _Both Carly and Johnny turn to see Sonny standing there…  
_  
 _After his shower which didn't last long, Sonny had dressed and came down stairs in record time and in serious need of a cup of coffee. As he was about to go to the kitchen, he heard voices in the hall way and then some laughing; he went to the door and quietly opened it just in time see what looked like Carly running her hand through Johnny's hair and then heard her comment about kissing him or something. Needless to say about 2.5 seconds after that, Sonny made his presence known._

 _Johnny saw the look Sonny was giving them; it sent a chill down his spine.  
_  
"Hey" _Carly says not really paying the look Sonny was giving them any attention_ "Johnny and I were just playing around" _she laughs a little. Johnny stood still not saying a word, with the glare Sonny was giving him he didn't dare say a word…Carly continues on,_ "I accidentally bumped in to him and Johnny the big baby that he is, is whining over a little bump on his head.""

 _Carly just then notices that Johnny hasn't said a word or for that matter moved an inch. Carly also notices the look in Sonny's eyes, which made her have to hold back a little snicker of a laugh…he was actually jealous of her and Johnny playing around.  
_  
"Really, cause it looked a lot more than that to me."

 _Carly just shakes her head at him_ "Don't make a big deal out of nothing, Sonny."

"Shouldn't you be watching the door? Isn't that what I pay you for?" _Sonny points to Johnny while not addressing Carly's comment._

"So now you're ignoring me." _Carly says as she waves her hands to be noticed; Sonny stays staring at Johnny waiting for him to move away from Carly and to his post._ "Okay, you know what…two can play that game." _Carly turns her back on Sonny as she grabs Johnny's hand and pulls him with her inside Jason and Kai's penthouse_. "Come on Johnny, let's get you some ice!"" _Johnny practically trips from Carly yanking his arm, but he catches his balance as she pulls him along with her inside Jason and Kai's place_

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"What the hell?" _both Jason and Kai say as they were interrupted in a very intimate moment_

 _Jason sitting at on the couch and Kai straddling his lap; Jason was wearing a pair of jeans and no shirt while Kai was in a purple tank top with matching pajama shorts. Jason had just taken a bite of the strawberry she was feeding him and Kai was just seconds away from giving him a sweet seductive kiss._

 _Carly keeps talking on her way to the kitchen not even noticing what she has just interrupted_ "Just taking Johnny to the kitchen for some ice." _Carly says all in one breath as she barrels inside…_

 _Jason and Kai watch as Carly practically dragged Johnny with her to the kitchen; they look at each other and wonder what the hell is going on. Then all of a sudden they hear…  
_  
"Two can play that game? What the hell is that supposed to mean!" _Sonny calls out as he storms inside_ "And what the hell is this sudden need to rub ice all over my bodyguard; Huh?" _Sonny stands in the middle of the living room yelling towards the kitchen.  
_  
 _Kai and Jason turn looking at Sonny; they wanted answers and no one seem to notice they were there._

 _Carly comes out of the kitchen with Johnny in tow, he's holding a zip-lock bag of ice to his head. Kai sees Johnny with the ice to his head and she really gets fired up wanting to know what's going on._

"Hey, hey, hey excuse me, children!" _Kai yells out to get their attention_ "Just what the hell is going on here? No wait better yet…you're all grounded!" _Sonny, Carly and Johnny turn around and look at Kai like she grew an extra head_. "Yeah if you're gonna come running in here yelling and acting like children that's how I'm gonna treat you." _Kai states in a don't mess with me tone_. "Carly you go upstairs to your room. No TV and No phone." _Kai points to the stairs; she then turns looking at Johnny_ "And as for you Jonathan O'Brien…"

 _Johnny interrupts_ "Hey, hey, hey now…why you gotta go say my full name like that? I'm a grown man you can't punish me. And besides I'm just an innocent bystander in all this." _Johnny says in his defense; he then gets a good look at Kai straddling Jason to the couch, needless to say since Kai was like a sister to him that wasn't something he wanted or needed to see._ "And for the LOVE OF GOD could you get the hell off my boss like that" _Johnny holds up a hand to cover his eyes,_ "That's just a little bit too much information for a brother to know about his sister's love life. Ewwww" _he says as he gets a chill down his spine. Johnny then turns his back to Kai and Jason so he couldn't see them; he hands the icepack back to Carly,_ "Thanks for the ice Carly…my head is much better now." _Johnny turns to look at Sonny_ , "I'll just be at my post sir.""

 _As Johnny leaves, Sonny glares at him all the way out of the door; Jason and Kai stand up from the couch and Kai places her hands on her hips.  
_  
 _Sonny turns back to look at Carly_ , "Can we talk for a minute? Alone."

"Sorry" _Carly makes a little sad face_ , "Mom says I'm grounded." _she points to Kai_ , "What ya gonna do?" _she shrugs her shoulder then stomps her way up the stairs like a teenage kid.  
_  
"Carly wait" _Sonny calls out to her_

 _Sonny was just about to follow Carly up the stairs, but was stopped by Kai…  
_  
"Hold it right their Tweedle Dumb!"

 _With one foot on the bottom step, Sonny stops in place…he groans as he turns around and faces off with Kai._

"Look, I don't have time to play Frisbee with you right now…I'll take you to the park later and you can run free with the rest of your kind…you know, chase a couple of cats or something."

 _Kai balls her fists up as she gets ready to attack, but Jason holds up a hand between her and Sonny stopping her from doing anything.  
_  
"Don't you two ever get tired of slinging the insults at each other?"

"No!" _both Sonny and Kai answer at the same time_

 _Jason just shakes his head at them and Sonny starts up the insult train again..._

"You know Kai I'm surprised to see you up this early. I thought vampires hated the sunlight. Shouldn't you be somewhere hanging upside down from a cave or torturing the town's people?"

 _Sonny was about to try and get up the stairs again but Kai again stops him as she counters with…  
_  
"OH my! Is it really you?!" _Kai says in a shocked teenybopper tone_ "Jason we have a celebrity here with us today. Wait right here, don't move!" _Kai rushes in to the kitchen; Jason and Sonny both stand confused. She rushes back with a box of Lucky Charms_ "I knew it, I knew you looked familiar! Jason look" _Kai holds up the Lucky Charm box next to Sonny for comparison_ "It's Lucky the Leprechaun!" _Kai turns to Sonny with a smug smirk plastered on her face…Sonny just glares at her; Jason holds in a laugh._ "Uh oh…I think I hear those pesky little kids. Lucky quick! Hop on your rainbow and fly away so they won't catch ya." _she smiles, and then in her best Irish accent imitation she says_ "Darn those little rascals! Their always after your Lucky Charms."

 _Sonny turns around and starts walking towards the door to leave_ , "Jason tell Carly I'll see her later."

 _Kai bursts out laughing as she quickly adds before he leaves_ "No wait I got a faster way for you to escape! We can just get a big rubber band and FLING your little ass away." _Kai demonstrates by flicking her fingers._

 _He slams the door shut, but not before he heard a loud roar of laughter…_

 _Storming across the hall seeing Johnny standing by the door, Sonny barks out_ "Don't just stand there open the door."

 _Johnny quickly opens the door and Sonny goes inside and straight to the bar. Just about to pour himself a drink, he thinks better of it and slams the glass back down…instead of making his drink the walks over to his favorite window and stares out over the city…_

 **Kai and Jason's Penthouse  
**  
 _Kai was just getting a hold of herself as she laughs hysterically at Sonny; she noticed that Jason was laughing too but also staring at her.  
_  
"What?" _Kai asks between her laughing._

"I swear you two, one of these day's you're gonna have to admit that deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, _**DEEP**_ down inside you like each other and want to be friends."

 _Kai's laughing came to a screeching HAULT once she heard what Jason just said.  
_ "Okay you know what those spikes must be digging a hole in that head of yours if you actually believe some crazy shit like that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know you two will never admit it."

"That's because there is nothing to admit. I only tolerate Eddie Munster because of you."

"You know what, I'm gonna go over there and see what this whole thing was about. I mean, you saw them last night at Luke's. Carly didn't come home last night. In fact, those were the same clothes she had on at the club when they all came busting the door down."

"Yeah, so they spent the night together…that much is apparent. So something must have happened this morning; which means your boy must have said something stupid. You know stupid is as stupid does."

 _Jason just shakes his head, even when they weren't in the same room together they still insult each other…he pulls Kai to him and wraps his arms around her waist_ , "How about a reign check on what we started before" _he leans in and gives her a kiss,_ "You go see about your friend, and I'll go see about mine."

"You know, isn't it a little early in the week for his therapy session? I hope you charge him double, no make that triple for seeing him so early."

 _Jason smirks,_ "So is that a yes on the reign check?" _he kisses her again_.

 _Carly comes walking down the stairs…she's changed her clothes and is now wearing a pair of jeans and a black halter top._

 _Carly clears her throat to get their attention, then calls out_ "Alright mom and dad break it up."

 _Jason and Kai are once again interrupted, they turn looking at Carly coming down the last of the steps._

"You know your timing is impeccable" _Kai says and gives Carly an A-Okay sign as she walks over towards her.  
_  
"Yeah well I aim to please."

"Smart Ass" _Kai laughs as she playfully nudges Carly's shoulder._

"I learned from the best." _Carly smiles and then starts walking to the kitchen as she calls out_ "Got any coffee?"

 _Jason goes to pick up his shirt from the floor and puts it on, Kai had taken it off earlier when she had him pinned to the couch; he gives Kai one last peck on the cheek,_

 _Putting his hand on her hip and giving it a little rub, Jason reminds her_ "Don't forget our reign check" _he calls out to Carly still in the kitchen,_ "See ya later Carly."

"Later Jase" _Carly calls out from the kitchen…she comes out finding out they were out of coffee and says_ "I'm gonna head down to that diner and grab a cup of coffee. You want a cup? I'll be back." _Carly quickly says trying to escape._

 _Kai grabs Carly's hand and leads her over to the couch_ "No I don't think you will"

"Hey!" _Carly says as she's being yanked down to sit on the couch…  
_  
"Okay spill"

 _Carly laughs,_ "Should of known it wasn't gonna be that easy."

"You think?" _Kai laughs_ "Anyway you know better than that, you can't keep anything away from me. So, like I said before… _ **SPILL**_ it. Why does Tweedle Dumb have his panties in a bunch?"

 **Sonny's Penthouse**

 _Sonny stands by the window, his mind reeling from everything and replaying over and over again the events of the night and the morning with Carly._

 _There's a knock on the door, Sonny looks at it annoyed since he didn't want to see anyone.  
_  
"What!"

 _Johnny hesitantly opens the door and announces Jason  
_  
"Jason's here"

 _Jason comes walking in and Johnny quickly closes the door behind him. Sonny doesn't say a word as he watches Jason come inside.  
_  
"Kind of figured you'd be staring out the window; at least you don't have a drink in your hand." _Sonny still hasn't said a word, Jason continues_ "Okay, you want me to start? What was all that was about before?" _Sonny turns to look back out the window, he stays silent as Jason goes on to say_ "I know you two spent the night together cause she didn't come back home last night and plus those were the same clothes she wore last night at Luke's when she came in this morning dragging Johnny with you following in tow. So what went wrong Sonny?"

 _Sonny sighs as he turns around facing Jason_ , "You wanna know what happened? I'll tell ya, what happened." _Jason stayed silent and listened since Sonny was finally talking_ "We argued all the way home in the limo…"

"I jumped out the limo and try to make it to the elevator before he did. I thought the doors were gonna close in his face but he managed to sneak his hand in between the doors before they could." _Carly says to Kai._

"I didn't feel like another argument with her, so I decided to act on what I was feeling in the moment…what I was feeling at Luke's. You know we almost kissed, but then Luke opened his big mouth and that's when she ran off. So since it was just us in the elevator, I reached over and pressed the stop button"

"You pressed the stop button? I'm surprised at that; I know how you are about enclosed places."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I still hate them it's just…I dunno I was flying blind and just acting on instinct."

"He stopped the elevator?"

"Yeah…but just when I was about to yell at him and start the elevator again I see he has this look in his eyes." _Carly smiles remembering it,_ "It was hungry…passionate…entrancing."

"Girl don't even tell me, I already know" _Kai smirks,_ "You fell for the Rico Suave wannabe across the hall"

"Hush" _Carly says as she throws one of the couch pillows at Kai._

"We started making out…and I mean serious making out." _Sonny dimples as he remembers back_ _and then says_ "We were so caught up in the moment that we didn't even notice the elevator had started up again. We also didn't notice that it was stopping and the doors were opening…but it wasn't on our floor"

"Don't tell me your asses got caught" _Kai laughs_

 _Carly closes her eyes as she nods a yes as Kai bursts out laughing and Carly continues on_ "It was this middle aged married couple. Oh my god, girl it was so embarrassing. Okay picture this…Sonny has me pinned against the wall, my legs are wrapped around him, my skirt hiked up and my shirt undone."

"I hear this noise so I turn around and there they were just staring at us." _Sonny shakes his head in disbelief that they got caught and then continues_ … "The guy was just staring at us, almost like he was watching his own personal porno or something" _Jason shakes his head as he smirks, listening to Sonny_ "I remember his wife, smacking him and yelling at him just as the doors were closing again."

"Hey can you blame the guy" _Kai laughs,_ "You two were putting on quite a show."

"Oh but wait it gets better…"

"Adam caught you to?"

"Yeah well I wasn't exactly thinking about the guard on duty. I was kind of busy."

"Yeah, busy getting busy" _Jason laughs at his own joke_

"You're not funny."" _Sonny says_

"Okay let me get this straight." _Kai holds up a hand to stop Carly from speaking_ "You get caught not _once_ but _**TWICE**_?"

"Yea, yeah we were on such a roll that I almost thought you and Jason were gonna pop out and catch us to."

"Bite your tongue! No way am I trying to see little Tweedle Dumb." _Kai laughs_

"Woman, believe me…there is _**Nothing**_ little about that man."

 _Kai just stares at her in surprise…  
_  
"Anyway…the rest of the night was amazing"…

"We didn't get much sleep" _Sonny admits with a dimpled grin_

"I'm telling you the stamina of that man is…WHEWW!"

"Stop right there" _Kai interrupts_ "I get the picture. You two humped like rabbits the whole night." _Kai shakes her head trying to get the mental picture out of her head_ "So if you two had such a great time last night then what the hell was that this morning?"

"So what happened then?" _Jason asks,_ "Sounds like you two had a good time last night."

"You're asking me? I'm still trying to figure it out Jason! I woke up this morning and she wasn't in bed next to me. I started getting nervous and then all these feelings started swirling around inside me." _Sonny abruptly stops and sighs_ …

"Sounds like you like her…maybe even more than like her."

"Maybe" _Sonny quietly says, then continues_ "But then there she was coming out of the bathroom"

"I decided to take a quick shower and then sneak out of there but when I came out the bathroom he was awake. Look you know me and relationships. They just don't…relationships don't work with me. I'm not in the market for one."

"Who said anything about a relationship?" _Kai asks_

"Sonny did…he called me his lady…he wanted to spend the day together. He was gonna cancel all his appointments. That was the reason why I was trying to sneak out before he woke up. I was afraid this would happen so I decided to stop it before it got started."

"I dunno, maybe I scared her when I called her my lady…all I know is after that she couldn't get out of there fast enough and she practically treated our time together like, like some sort of a one night stand. I tried to get her to stay but…she just left me standing there."

"Tough break there man."

"Yeah well when I finally came down stairs, I heard some noise in the hallway so I opened the door and what do I see. Carly and Johnny laughing and she was running her fingers through his hair."

"Yeah so I accidentally bump in to that big baby of a brother of yours" _Carly laughs,_ "Sonny comes out just when I was checking the little bump on Johnny's head and…"

 _Kai interrupts_ , "Tweedle Dumb jumped to the wrong conclusion."

 _Carly laughs_ "How did you know?"

"So that's how Johnny got in the middle of everything. Look, Sonny did it ever occur to you that you just jumped to the wrong conclusion when you saw Carly with Johnny? You were already upset from the way she walked out on you and then when you saw her with Johnny you just got jealous."

"I don't know…I didn't think about it at the time but" _Sonny grumbles,_ "Maybe you're right."

"He was jealous plain and simple." _Kai says_ "He likes you. You are the first woman I've seen him with that wasn't a dim wit. So he sees you with my brother, starts thinking with Little Sonny and then gets all possessive like he's Tarzan." _Kai beats her chest as she imitates_ … "MMMM Me Tarzan U Woman! Me beat my chest! Scare away competition!"

 _Carly laughs_ , "Your ass is crazy you know that."

"You know it's true…you put it on him last night and now his nose is wide open you could fly a 747 through it." _Kai laughs_ "So now what are you gonna do…"

"I told him I wasn't looking for a relationship…he's just going to have to accept that."

"You don't know Tweedle Dumb like I do…he's not gonna give up that easy. But it's gonna be _sooome_ fun watching him make a jackass out of himself…that is of course if you're serious."

"Of course I'm serious…no relationships for me." _Carly insists_

"This is gonna be good! And I want a front row seat."

 _They laugh_

"So what are you gonna do?" _Jason asks_

"I don't know. I know she likes me…judging by last night she more than likes me. I just have to make her realize it to."

 **The End of Part I** ****

 **By**

 **~Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS~**


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning After

 **Part II**

 **Previously on The Morning After** **~  
**  
"He was jealous plain and simple." _Kai says_ "He likes you. You are the first woman I've seen him with that wasn't a dim wit. So he sees you with my brother, starts thinking with Little Sonny and then gets all possessive like he's Tarzan." _Kai beats her chest as she imitates_ … "MMMM Me Tarzan U Woman! Me beat my chest! Scare away competition!"

 _Carly laughs_ "Your ass is crazy you know that."

"You know it's true…you put it on him last night and now his nose is wide open you could fly a 747 through it." _Kai laughs_ "So now what are you gonna do…"

"I told him I wasn't looking for a relationship…he's just going to have to accept that."

"You don't know Tweedle Dumb like I do…he's not gonna give up that easy. But it's gonna be _sooome_ fun watching him make a jackass out of himself…that is of course if you're serious."

"Of course I'm serious…no relationships for me." _Carly insists_

"This is gonna be good! And I want a front row seat."

 _They laugh_

 _Carly stands and tries to make her way to the door_ "Ooookay now that the interrogation is over can I go get my coffee at that Kelly's place now?"

"Who says it's over chick?" _Kai laughs as she pulls Carly back down to the couch._

 _Carly laughs as she is pulled back down_ "My mistake….what else does Miss. Nosey Box want to know huh?"

"Ha, ha now you asked for it." _Kai says as she picks up the TV remote control and uses it as her own personal microphone_ "Big Questions for inquiring minds, namely me" _she smiles brightly_

"BIG Questions like what Nut?" _Carly smirks as she slightly pushes Kai's hand holding her fake microphone._

"Tah, Tah, Tah no touching the microphone." _Kai says while pushing Carly's hand back_ "I am the interviewer and you are the interviewee…I ask the questions…you answer them, you see how it goes"

"Perfectly" _Carly smirks_

"Good! Oh and also Kai Campbell is not a Nut, but you on the other hand got two _big_ ones last night from a certain Dimpled Mobster across the hall." _Kai laughs_ "Or so you say…"

 _Carly's mouth hang open at what Kai said at first then she counters back with_ , "I told you there is nothing little about that Dimpled Mobster across the hall." _she tells her with a raised eyebrow and then says_ "Besides that…you're not gonna try and deny that a certain blue eyed, spike headed enforcer didn't offer you a peek at his one eyed snake last night huh?" _Carly leans her ear towards Kai waiting for an answer_

 _Kai laughs and throws a pillow at Carly,_ "Hush Freak!" _Carly leans back as she quickly catches the pillow and throws it aback at her, but Kai dodges it._ "This is about you not me. Remember I'm the one asking the questions here!"

"Well excuse me Oprah" _Carly smirks_ "Continue…"

 _Kai holds up her fake microphone and speaks in to it_ , "Anyways…you had a good time last night did you not?

 _Kai holds the remote towards Carly to answer…  
_  
"Yeah"

"Okay" _Kai says in to her remote microphone_ , "Answer me this…why are you running scared?"

"I'm not running scared." _Carly quickly answers_

"Yes you are. Your ass is running so damn fast you got Flo Jo eating your dust!"

"You know what, I'm surprised at you. Never in a million years would I of thought you would want me with Sonny. Aren't you always the one cracking jokes at him?"

"Yeah that's me and I will continue joking on Chef Shorty Boyardee believe me that won't ever change. I swear that punk thinks he's Emeril Lagasse or something…"

"Sonny cooks?" _Carly asks surprised_

"Yeah, I can't lie…he is a good cook. Just don't tell him I said so." _Kai says the last part while pointing directly at Carly_. "His ego is huge enough already."

 _Carly can't help a laugh that comes out_ …"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." _she gets a hold of her laughter and continues_ , "Okay so what's this sudden need to want me in a relationship with him."

"Hey if you don't wanna be with him then fine but if you do then I say go for it….it's up to you. I'm just trying to figure out why are you so scared of the "R" word. I mean as long as I've known you, I've never really seen you in a relationship. Dates yes, but relationships…" _Kai leaves the rest unsaid_ , "You know we've never really talked about it before but we are now so tell me what's up."

 _Carly sighs a long tired sigh_ "Look you and Jason have a good thing going and I'm happy for you…but can we just drop the subject of relationships."

 _Kai puts down the remote control…she sees that something is wrong with her friend_ "Okay, okay…all kidding aside…what's wrong…you know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know" _Carly nods_ "Okay…well…" _she tries to stall but Kai just sits quietly waiting for her to continue_ , "I've never really believed in any relationship, really. You know…when my mom finally decided to tell me I was adopted…I was 15. We had a big argument and she blurted it out…I don't know our relationship just wasn't the same afterwards. I mean I still loved her, but my trust in her was gone. And even before that…the only father I ever had left us when I was 2. I was just a baby and he abandoned us. How could he do that?" _she pauses_ "So I guess every time I'd found myself getting remotely close to the "R" word I'd turn around the other way. They don't last…all it ever ends up doing is causing you pain in the end. So why should I put myself through that when I don't have to."

"Sweetie you don't have to model any relationship you may have after your parents…relationships are what you make of them not of your parents bad mistakes."

"Yeah, maybe. But…I never told you this but after you left Detroit and came up here to be closer to Johnny and your other family here" _she sighs_ , "Okay there was this guy I was with for a while…I thought we had something good and it was the very first time that I thought things could go somewhere without me putting a stop to it. We were together for almost six months."

"What! Six months and you didn't pick up the phone and call a sista…"

"I dunno, I guess I just didn't want to jinx it…I'd never been with someone for that long, let alone even considered it. And every time I found myself getting ready to break it off, he would do something so sweet…and then I just couldn't. Anyway, his name was Derek" _she pauses trying to stall some_ "And he was charming…he was funny…he was Gorgeous."

"Hmm, sounds good so far" _Kai interrupts_

"He was married…"

"What?" _Kai interrupts_

"With 2 kids." _Carly continues as she holds up two fingers_

"What?!"

"Yeah. AND one on the way."

 _Kai sat shocked just looking at her…_

"Hey I didn't know he was married" _Carly says in defense_ , "We were together almost 6 months and I didn't know…he covered his tracks damn good. I didn't suspect a thing…or maybe it's because I didn't want to."

"Well how did you find out?"

"From his pregnant wife that showed up on my doorstep." _Carly says as she raises an eyebrow,_ "Yeah it turns out she was suspecting him of cheating and so she had a private investigator following him…the PI must have told her where I lived."

 _Kai shook her head trying to hold in a laugh,_ "So did she go all Jerry Springer Baby Momma Drama on ya?"

"She tried to but she caught the door in her face instead. And needless to say Derek was history after that…oh but not until after I _**kneed**_ him in the family jewels for good measure" _Carly says the last part with a cocky smile._

 _Kai held up a hand in the air and Carly gave her a high 5._

"There you go! That's my girl."

"So now can we drop the subject of your boy Sonny across the hall?" _Carly asks_

"Look you had a bad experience, one bad experience…that doesn't mean the next relationship you decide to have will be like before. Give Sonny a chance." _Kai then caught what she just said as she clamps her hands over her mouth._ "Who said that? Tell me those words didn't just come out of my mouth and I didn't just defend Tattoo."

 _Carly smirks_ "Tattoo? What are you talking about? Is that another one of your crazy nick names for Sonny again?"

"Come Onnn you remember Tattoo…Fantasy Island…you know" _Kai does an imitation. She scrunches her shoulders, points to the ceiling and says in a squeaky little voice_ "The Plane, The Plane boss, The Plane." _Carly bursts out in a fit of laughter at Kai_ , "That's your man you laughing at." _Kai laughs_

 _The door opens and in walks Jason and Sonny_

"No I'm laughing at your crazy ass." _Carly points directly at Kai_ , "Can I go get my coffee now? You know this is torture depriving me of my coffee fix." _she says while standing up from the couch.  
_  
"Ah Kai I see you're at it again, torturing innocent people…I'm a little bit surprised though I thought Carly was your friend." _Sonny says as he waves his index finger at Kai. Kai stands up glaring at Sonny as he continues…_

"Well, well, well if it isn't Tweedle Dumb…you know you should be nice to me."

"Why is that so you can scamper along your way and run amuck at your city of choice in Tokyo…you know over there you're the famous one right. The people see you and they run screaming your name, don't they Kaizilla?"

"Cute" _Kai says sarcastically_

"Yeah, I thought so…"

"Well you won't think so for too long…cause see one phone call from me and uh," _Kai goes over to the phone and picks it up as she stares at Sonny_ , "Al Capone here will be sharing a cell with a Big Burly man named Bubba that's just dying to make you his Prison Bitch!"

 _When Jason gives her a warning look not to even joke about something like that, Kai nods with her hands up as if surrendering. However the color drains from Sonny's face as his eyes darken just staring at Kai. She glares back with a little smirk on her face._

 _It was taking everything in Carly not to burst out laughing at them…if it were any time before her and Sonny's night together she'd be mouthing back off at Sonny right along with Kai; but for some reason she wasn't and all she could do was laugh at them. Jason on the other hand was use to the constant Showdown's of Sonny vs. Kai._

"Funny" _Sonny says flatly as he glares at Kai…  
_  
"Yeah, I thought so…but don't worry I wouldn't rat you out for real. You can thank my guy Jason for that." _Kai smiles and then throws goes on to say_ "So, Juan Valdez why are you still here? Shouldn't you be riding your donkey on down to the warehouse…don't you gotta keep up that front for the IRS. Go, go ahead on and count your coffee beans." _Kai waves her hands towards the door motioning Sonny to leave._

"My coffee warehouse is not a front. You should know that better than anybody Kai. I thought you bloodhounds could sniff anything out." _Sonny fires back_

 _Jason quickly steps in between them_ "Okay, okay. DING, DING, DING, break it up you two…" _he says as he puts his hands on Kai's shoulders massaging them like he was her boxing trainer while quickly putting distance between her and Sonny_ "That's enough. Go to your separate corners. You each got your TKO in for the day, it's a draw!"

"You know you two are something else." _Carly says as she points back and forth at Sonny and Kai…_ "Jason how in the world did you put up with them for this long?" _she laughs_

"Constant supply of Tylenol." _Jason answers as he rubs the temples of his forehead, Carly smirks as she shakes her head…_ "But now maybe it won't be so bad since I got you to help me referee Ali and Frazier here." _he looks back and forth between Sonny and Kai._

 _Carly laughs as she looks at the intense glares between Sonny and Kai_ "Something tells me it still won't be that easy."

 _Jason nods then says…_ "Hey Sonny, why don't you go ahead and meet me at the warehouse…I'll be down there after a while."

 _Kai quickly jumps in_ "Yeah leave…Before I float like a butterfly and STING your ass!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on! Just let me get a can of Raid! Better get running Kai, I hear it takes your kind out on contact." _Sonny snaps back._

 _Jason quickly gets a hold of Kai around her waist just before she made a move towards Sonny…Carly quickly takes Sonny by the hand and pulls him with her towards the door…She calls out to Jason as she continues to drag Sonny in the hall…  
_  
"Later Jase"

"Later Carly. I'll save some of that Tylenol for you." _Jason calls out before the door slams shut._

 _Sonny and Carly now stand in the hallway_

"See I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me for too long."

 _Carly pushes his hand down_ "Hey I was just trying to save you back there" _she points over her shoulder to PH 2_ "You don't want to suffer the full wrath of my girl Kai."

"You mean she gets worse. I thought the last stages of the werewolf was the rapidly growing fur…she must of borrowed Jason's razor to cut it down before we came back over."

 _Carly quickly places a hand to Sonny's mouth covering it up_ "Shhhhhh, she'll hear you" _she quietly smirks._

 _Sonny dimples as he slowly lowers Carly's hands…_ "Now that I don't doubt…" _he smirks,_ "Didn't the wolf warn grandma about its big ears before it gobbled her whole? You know what…maybe we should go back in and ask Kai, she was there…she'll remember."

 _Sonny starts to walk around Carly but she puts her hand up to his chest stopping him.  
_  
"Oh no you don't."

 _Sonny dimples once more,_ "You see, there you go again." _he looks down at her hands_ "I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me."

 _Carly just shakes her head laughing a little bit as she lowers her hands from his chest_ "Ah and there goes that arrogance of yours again."

 _Johnny was standing at his post by Sonny's door since he came out of Kai's a while ago…he tries to stay silent while Carly and Sonny were talking but his nose started to itch and he wound up sneezing. Both Sonny and Carly turn and see Johnny rubbing his nose._

 _Sonny gives Johnny a little annoyed look then turns back to Carly_ "You wanna uh, go inside my place and talk…it's a little crowded out here."

"Don't tell me we're gonna have another one of your jealous caveman moments." _Carly says to Sonny as she looks back and forth at him and Johnny._

"Hey I'm just standing, I didn't do anything but sneeze." _Johnny says as he holds up the palm of his hands…_

 _Even more annoyed that Johnny started speaking, Sonny says_ "You know I'm kind of confused…did you say anything to him?" _he looks to Carly asking her._

"Sonny!" _Carly sighs_ "Okay look…I'm gonna leave and uh…you can go back to playing King of the Cavemen with Johnny." _she winks_ "Catch ya later."

 _Carly hit's the elevator button…Sonny realizing that things were going all wrong quickly says_ "Where are you going?"

"Kelly's for my coffee fix…Kai and Jason are out of coffee and at the rate I'm going Kelly's will be out to by the time I get there."

 _The elevator doors open and Carly walks in…Sonny quickly holds the door open before it can close. Now inside the elevator, Carly turns around so she is standing directly in front of him…with one hand on her hip, she leans to the side as she sighs seeing that Sonny is keeping the doors from closing.  
_  
"You don't rreally want to go to Kelly's do you?"

"Uh, yep…you see I know that's where I want to go because I remember saying it to you just a few seconds ago."

 _Carly hit's the close button for the door to close but Sonny continues to hold it open with his hand…_

"How about I join you for a cup? I haven't had my morning coffee either." _Sonny says trying to get himself invited along with her._

"No thanks, it's just a cup of coffee. I'm just gonna get it to go anyway."

 _Carly presses the close button again, but Sonny keeps it from closing again…  
_  
"Is there some reason why you keep trying to close the elevator doors on me?"

"Yeah there is. I want coffee. Now get out of the way Sonny so I can go." _Carly insists_

 _Carly presses the button again…Sonny continues to keep it from closing._

"No I don't think that's it…maybe you're…I dunno, a little bit afraid to be alone with me in the elevator again." _Sonny dimples from ear to ear_ … "I mean, seeing as though what happens when we're trapped alone in one….this one in particular." _he says with a sly smile._

 ******* **FLASHBACK** *******

 _Lips connected together in a blaze of hunger…their bodies were meshed together, Sonny was practically lying on top of Carly as he backed her up against the elevator wall. Carly ran her hands up and down his back and then through his hair tousling it up as their kiss heats up the elevator. Sonny framed Carly's face with the palms of his hands, controlling the kiss…nipping at her bottom lip, and then sucking it. His tongue entered her hot mouth, tangling with her own never able to get enough as he moved his hands down to her back and one still moving lower to grope her ass.  
_  
 ******* **END FLASHBACK** *****  
**  
 _Sonny could tell Carly was thinking about what happened with them in the elevator too since her cheeks are flushed which made his dimples come out in full force._

 _Carly notices him staring at her and that he now knows she was thinking back about last night; she quickly tries to cover_ "You know what…I think you're delusional. Why the hell should I be afraid?"

"Whoa, whoa you don't have to get all defensive on me" _Sonny holds his hands up as he grins,_ "I just made a little comment judging by the fact that your uh…cheeks are uh" _he leans in towards her and strokes her red cheek with the back of his hand_ "a little bit red there."

"They are not!" _Carly swats his hand off her cheek_

"Okay" _Sonny smirks_

 _This time Carly presses the close button repeatedly trying once and for all to close the doors but Sonny once again prevents them from closing._

"Okay, you know what…why don't we start over."

"UGH!" _Carly shakes her head with a little laugh_ "Do you ever give up?"

"Never" _Sonny says with another dimpled smile_ "So how about I take you to a place that has the best coffee in town."

"Best coffee in town huh?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

 _Sonny extends his hand for her to take…Carly hesitantly takes his hand as she finds herself being pulled out of the elevator.  
_  
"My place."

 _Before Carly can object or even take her hand out of his, Sonny turns around and walks her back over to his penthouse…he gives an eye shifting glaring movement to Johnny which prompts Johnny to quickly open the door. Sonny walks her inside with her while Johnny closes the door behind them._

 _Now that they are back inside his penthouse, Carly slowly takes her hand out of his and taps him on the shoulder…Sonny turns around smiling at her.  
_  
"Hey I never agreed to come back here with you. I just asked where this supposed place was with the best coffee in town."

"Believe me you're gonna love it." _Sonny assures her_

"Awfully sure of yourself aren't ya Juan. Hey where's your donkey? Is he in the kitchen?"

"Now see there you've been hanging around Kai to long" _Sonny says as Carly grins_ "I'm not Juan but he personally sent his finest coffee over just for me."

 _Carly starts walking towards the kitchen_ "So this is the kitchen back here right?"

 _Sonny quickly follows after her since he is very picky on who he lets in his kitchen_ "Carly wa, wait….wait a minute"

 _Carly enters the kitchen but stops short when she sees how immaculately clean it is…she began to slowly walk around the island while smoothing her fingers lightly along it. Sonny stands back just watching her…  
_  
"Wow! It sure is clean in here for a bachelor. What are you some kind of neat freak?"

"Among other things, yes. You know actually why don't you wait for me back in the living room…it shouldn't take too long."

 _Carly stops in place while looking at him with a smug smile_ "Oh am I not supposed to be in the sacred kitchen?"

"No it's not that…just you know…I'm very particular about who comes in here."

"You afraid I might smudge something Sonny" _Carly opens a drawer and picks up a shiny butter knife…she uses it to check her lipstick to see if she had any on her teeth. Carly glances up at Sonny and sees that he is watching her like a hawk_ "Afraid I might drop it" _she fakes like she's about to then laughs as Sonny all but runs his way over to her_ "Relax man it's just a butter knife."

"Why don't we put the butter knife back in its place…" _Sonny slowly takes it from her and puts it back in the drawer where it was…Carly grins in amazement as he slides it from her hand_ "You can go back up front on the couch and I'll be in there in no time."

"Oh my God you're serious aren't you" _Carly laughs_

"I'll tell you what why don't I make us some breakfast to go along with our coffee."

"You're changing the subject…and who says I want to have breakfast with you. All I wanted was a cup of coffee which you insisted I have here."

"Come on you gotta eat…so why don't we just have breakfast together." _Sonny insists_

"I'm not really a breakfast person…no I do just fine with my coffee which I am still waiting for."

"How about I make you an omelet?"

 _Carly knocks on the counter top of the island_ "Helloooo…is anybody in here. Didn't I just tell you I don't do breakfast."

"But it's the most important meal of the day…you gotta keep your strength up so you can keep that figure." _Sonny says as he looks Carly up and down checking her out_

 _Sonny sucked in a breath as his eyes skimmed down her physique taking in her sleek slender bare shoulder the black halter top she wore showed off nicely then on down to the hint of her navel and the jeans she word that were fitting her like second skin.  
_  
"Stare much?" _Carly asks in a little innocent voice_

 _Sonny dimples as he places a hand on Carly's hip while looking into her eyes_ "One omelet" _he says slightly husky._

 _Boy was he putting on the charm, Carly thought to herself…if she didn't catch herself she just might have to have her way with him right then and there._

 _Carly lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding_ "Okay, one omelet…and just so you know I'm not saying I'm gonna eat it either. Right now it just seems like the only way I'm gonna ever get my supposed best coffee in town from you."

 _Sonny smiles getting his way_ "Okay, two omelets coming up" _he claps his hands_

"On one condition though…" _Carly quickly says_

"What's that"

"I get to stay in here and watch you cook." _Carly hops up on top of the island_

 _Sonny tries to make up a quick excuse_ "You know you might be a little bit more comfortable up front on the couch."

"Oh, so you want me to leave? Cause I can just go to Kelly's and…" _Carly starts to slide her way down the island._

"No, no, no, no. I never said I wanted you to leave."

"Okay so I can stay in here and watch you." _Carly smiles brightly knowing she was driving him crazy  
_  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?" _Sonny replies with a gritted teeth smile_

"Yeah, thoroughly"

"Okay….you can stay in here with me but you can't touch anything." _Sonny instructs and then goes to his expensive gadget of a coffee maker to make her coffee.  
_  
 _Carly hops back up on the island and gives Sonny an official salute_ , "I, I sir"

 _Once he had the coffee going, Carly watches everything he does as Sonny made their omelets…she was amazed at how at home and relaxed Sonny seemed in the kitchen. She on the other hand couldn't cook a lick._

 _Sonny noticed how intently Cary was watching him cook_ "So I take it you don't cook." _he asks_

"What makes you say that?" _Carly asks in return  
_  
"Are you saying you can?"

"You think I can't?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" _Sonny laughs a little  
_  
"I bet you think I can't cook."

"Well can you?"

"Yeeeeeeeeee, no"

 _They laugh_

"But you didn't know that so why should I rat myself out." _Carly replies_

"Rat yourself out whatareya talkin about?"

"Rat….you know as in snitch….tattle-tell. Come on isn't _Rat_ a part of the Mob lingo." _Carly says as she swings her legs back and forth_

"You watch too many old movies."  
 _  
Their omelets were done, Sonny holds the plates out to Carly…she slides back down the counter and takes them from him._

"Why don't you take these to the dining table and I'll meet you in there with the coffee." _Sonny tells her_

"Okay…but tell me something first. You gonna use this little time to clean up and put everything in the dishwasher aren't ya?" _Carly asks and Sonny just shakes his head laughing_ "Go ahead you can admit it."

"Your omelet is getting cold." _Sonny avoids the question._

"Come on Sonny live on the wild side. Leave the bowl and skillet where they're at and wait until we're finished with breakfast. Hey I promise you can come back in afterwards and clean both of them to your heart's content." _she places one of the plates onto the island before holding up a hand to say_ "Girl Scouts Honor."

 _Sonny grins_ "Somehow I don't picture you as a Girl Scout."

"Well I wasn't..." _Carly says as Sonny laughs_. "But come on it's just a saying anyway…"

"Go…" _Sonny says as he points for her to leave the kitchen._

 _Carly picks the plate back up and leaves out the kitchen laughing all the way. Once at the dining table she puts the plates down and then sits while looking at her watch to time him…not to long afterwards, Sonny comes out of the kitchen holding a tray of coffee._

 _Sonny places the try down on the table and sits in the chair next to her._ "Your coffee just like I promised…Corinthos Coffee's finest."

"Wow, 42 seconds…hey is that a new record." _she laughs_

"You timing me now?" _Sonny dimples as he pours her a cup_ "Some things don't take as much time as others…you know…something's you can finish in 42 seconds while others you have to…" _he wets his lips some as he stares intently in her eyes_ "take your time…pay extra attention to _**every**_ detail. Worship it and give it that… _ **special**_ touch."

 _Carly slightly nibbles down on her bottom lip as Sonny's little seduction was definitely getting to her_ "Oh yeah"

"Yeah" _Sonny softly say as he begins to lean in to kiss her._

 _At that moment Johnny opens the door with a quick knock and Jason walks in. Johnny quickly closes the door behind him._

"Hey Sonny…" _Both Sonny and Carly turn to look at Jason…their lips were so close but no cigar_ "Johnny told me you were still…" _Jason stops in place when he sees what he interrupted_ "here…"

 _Sonny and Carly sit up, Sonny with a annoyed look on his face…Carly getting a grip on what almost happened between them._

 _Jason starts to feel like the third wheel and plus that look Sonny was giving him was evident that he just interrupted and Sonny wasn't happy about it…_

"Sorry, I can come back" _Jason says and then turns back around to leave_

"Yeah, you do that. I'll meet you at the warehouse later on like we said." _Sonny quickly adds  
_  
"Jase, wait!" _Carly calls out_

 _Jason stops in place just as he's about to open the door…he turns around looking at Carly questionably. Sonny looks even more questionably at Carly…he didn't understand why she was stopping Jason from leaving since they were just getting somewhere and the sooner Jason left the soon they could get back to it._

"If you have business with Sonny, I can go."

 _Sonny's scowls not wanting her to leave…he stares at Jason giving him the message of what he better make come out of his mouth. He was the one that interrupted them which spooked Carly in to wanting to leave._

 _Jason gets Sonny's message loud and clear as he says_ …"No, no you two go ahead on and I'll talk to Sonny later."

 _Sonny nods in agreement with Jason and then looks at Carly_ "You see there it's nothing important. Now we can get back to where we left off." _he looks back over to Jason giving him the signal to leave_ "See ya at the office, Jase." _Sonny intentionally used Carly's little name for Jason as he made a mental note to ask him about it later_

 _Carly stands up from her chair_ "No, no I insist. Your business is important. You two go ahead and talk…I'll just let myself out."

 _Carly starts to leave, but Sonny puts a hand on her shoulder_ "Carly wait…what about breakfast…your coffee?"

 _Carly looks down to the table and then back up at Sonny_ "You're right _" Sonny starts to relax again…he smiles in triumph. However she continues on to say_ "I'll just take them with me."

 _Sonny's face drops a mile long as Carly picks up the plate with her omelet and also her coffee cup…she leans in and gives his cheek a peck and then starts walking towards the door. Once again Sonny is left standing speechless as Carly walks her way to the door._

"Jase, can you get the door for me please." _Carly asks and Jason silently opens the door for her_ "Thanks." _she calls out over her shoulder_ "Don't worry I'll clean the cup and the plate before I have Johnny bring them back over."

 _And with that, Carly leaves…Jason closes the door behind her and then turns back to look at Sonny. The look on Sonny's face was one of complete wonder._

"Okay what just happened?" _Jason asks_

"I don't know…but I'm gonna find out."

 **The End of Part II** ****

 **by**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	3. Chapter 3

The Morning After

 **Part III**

~ **Previously On The Morning After** ~

 _Carly starts to leave, but Sonny puts a hand on her shoulder_ "Carly wait…what about breakfast…your coffee?"

 _Carly looks down to the table and then back up at Sonny_ "You're right _" Sonny starts to relax again…he smiles in triumph. However she continues on to say_ "I'll just take them with me."

 _Sonny's face drops a mile long as Carly picks up the plate with her omelet and also her coffee cup…she leans in and gives his cheek a peck and then starts walking towards the door. Once again Sonny is left standing speechless as Carly walks her way to the door._

"Jase, can you get the door for me please." _Carly asks and Jason silently opens the door for her_ "Thanks." _she calls out over her shoulder_ "Don't worry I'll clean the cup and the plate before I have Johnny bring them back over."

 _And with that, Carly leaves…Jason closes the door behind her and then turns back to look at Sonny. The look on Sonny's face was one of complete wonder._

"Okay what just happened?" _Jason asks_

"I don't know…but I'm gonna find out."

"Good luck with that man" _Jason says as he goes to the bar and pours himself a glass of water_ "Because whatever it is, it seems like she's determined not to fall under your charms again." _he smirks_

 _Sonny gives Jason a glare at his comment and then looks back to the door_ "I don't know what it is but something's spooking her that's for sure. We were just getting somewhere before you had to come in and **interrupt**." _he turns back facing Jason_ "Which reminds me…why are you here?"

 _Jason finishes his water and sets the glass back down_ "Sonny, I didn't know she was over here. I was on my way to the warehouse and I asked Johnny if you'd left and he said you were still here. I almost couldn't get by him, he was saying something but I wasn't paying attention to it." _Sonny's glare got even more intense when he heard that…_

 _Jason shrugs his shoulders_ "Sorry I didn't think she'd be over here. I guess that's why Johnny was acting weird."

"Well thanks to you, she's not anymore!" _Sonny snaps out annoyed_

 _Sonny walks over to his chair and sits down; Jason takes a seat on the nearby couch.  
_  
"So what's the game plan?" _Jason asks and Sonny stays quiet as he looks over to Jason_ "Come on Sonny wasn't that you a few seconds ago who said he was gonna find out whatever it is that's going on with Carly?"

"Yeah that was me and I intend to…I just haven't got that part figured out yet."

"I got a suggestion" _Jason replies and then pauses for a moment before saying_ "But you're not gonna like it."

 **Jason and Kai's Penthouse**

 _Carly got Johnny to open the door for her since her hands weren't free; she goes over to the dining table and sits down the plate along with her coffee before sitting down on one of the chairs. Kai comes down the stairs now dressed in a pair of jean Capri's and a black blouse that opened at her navel exposing it. She sees Carly is back and sitting at the table so she goes over to her…Carly takes a sip of her coffee and then notices that Kai is walking over to her.  
_  
"So I see you finally got that coffee your ass was whining about earlier huh." _Kai says with a little laugh  
_  
"Yep" _Carly gives her a short answer then goes back to eating the rest of her omelet. Kai watches as Carly eats her omelet. Carly decided to give it a try; with the first bite she thought she was in heaven as she let out an_ "Mmmm…now that's good."

"I thought Caffeine Lady didn't do breakfast?"

"I don't"

"Yeah, so what's with the omelet?" _Kai asks and Carly stays quiet as she continues eating…Kai then takes a good look at the plate and the coffee cup and realizes what's going on; she decides to tease Carly some._ "That doesn't look like a Kelly's cup" _Kai notes curiously_ "In fact that cup looks like one out of Mr. Martha Stewart's sacred kitchen across the hall" _she nods her head towards the door. Carly just shakes her head with a little smile as she raises the cup to her mouth…Kai continues as she raises an eyebrow_ "So what happened? Mighty Mouse flashed you a dimple and your ass melted into a puddle. You see I knew you weren't gonna stick to not getting involved with your boy across the hall."

"Who said I was giving in?" _Carly sits the cup back down on the table._

"Woman, who do you think you're talking to huh? This is me…your girl. You can't hide anything from me especially when I'm standing right here looking at ya."

"Well maybe _you_ need to get your eyes checked because nothing has changed." _Carly replies and Kai gives her a knowing look. Carly mumbles_ "Although he almost had me there for a second."

"What was that?" _Kai says with a small laugh_

"Nothing"

 _Kai quickly pulls out a chair and sits down…she focuses her full attention on Carly staring at her as she says_ "Oh I think it was something so spill it hooch." _she lightly bites her bottom lip anxiously waiting for Carly's answer._

 _Carly looks pointedly at Kai_ "Almost a little something" _she holds up her thumb and forefinger leaving a little space in between_ "We were about to eat and he almost kissed me."

"I knew it, I knew it! That little Keebler Elf tried to seduce you with food didn't he?" _Kai waves a hand to her now bare plate_

 _Carly chuckles as she rolls her eyes at Kai's latest jab at Sonny_ "Yeah but then Jason came in and just in a nick of time knick too."

 _A wide grin engulfs Kai's face_ "Oh I just bet Tweedle Dumb just loooooooved that."

"Anyways needless to say I got the hell out of there." _Carly pauses as she gets to thinking about something_

 _Kai laughs_ "I can just see the look on his smug egotistical face when you left…I bet his jaw hit the floor" _she continues to laugh_ "Next time take pictures cause that sure as hell was a Kodak moment." _Kai makes a face like a deer caught in headlights imitating Sonny…Carly starts to smirk then Kai bursts back out laughing again.  
_  
 **Penthouse 4  
**  
"No, no, no, no, no!"

 _Jason shakes his head since he knew he'd get this reaction_ "Told you, you wouldn't like it…but come on Sonny it's the perfect solution and you know it."

"Asking that woman for help? Are you crazy? Hell no!"

 _Sonny quickly stands up and goes to the bar…he throws some ice in a glass and pours a scotch; he couldn't believe what Jason was suggesting.  
_  
"Okay will you just listen to me for a minute" _Jason says as he stands up trying to plead his case_ "Kai is Carly's best friend so who better to go to for information. You know how women are they tell their best friends everything…Kai will know exactly what it is that's up with Carly and it will save you a lot of time trying to figure it out by yourself. It's true and you know it…Kai is your best bet at a shot with Carly."

"Good thing I'm not a gambler! And besides, Kai will never let me live it down…you know elephants never forget!"

"You see that…" _Jason claps and then points to Sonny_ "That right there is a sure way to make Kai turn you down."

"Who the hell said I agreed to go to her in the first place?"

"Who knows…this might be uh, just the opportunity for you two to uh…" _Jason says trying to stall then says the last part real fast_ "Become friends."

 _Sonny scoffs at Jason's reasoning_ "Look Jason, just because you were able do the impossible and train Cujo doesn't mean the rest of us can."

"Hey, hey that's my lady you're talking about" _Jason defends Kai_ "Although I've heard her call you worse." _he says with a little laugh_ "Look I'll be there with you the whole time refereeing no doubt…but still you gotta admit this is your best option."

"I don't know Jason" _Sonny says in reluctance…the phone starts to ring and Sonny walks over to his desk to answer it._ "That's probably Benny calling about that club we're probably gonna end up taking over."

"You know what, speaking of that I have an idea…I'll tell you when you get off the phone."

 _Sonny picks up the phone…_

"Boss, it's me Benny"

"No kiddin" _Sonny jokes_ "So what do you got for me?"

"Listen this guy uh, Paul McBain you had me look into is in debt up to his eyeballs…he's a gambler in a bad way; likes to bet on the ponies but never the right one. When he's not losing at that you can find him in a back room poker game trying to win his money back but never does he just finds himself losing more…which is why he came to us for a loan but this guy is so stupid he put it all on what turned out to be another bad bet at the race track. Thought he had a hot tip but it turned out not to be so hot. Looks like the only way to get your money back with any kind of profit is to take over his club just like you thought."

"Okay, you have the paperwork drawn up…have them ready by the time I get to the warehouse. Jason and I will make him an offer he can't refuse."

"You got it boss."

 _Sonny hangs up the phone and then looks over to Jason_ "Looks like we just got a new club." _Jason silently nods in agreement…Sonny remembered Jason saying something about an idea he had about it_ "So what's this idea you have in mind?"

"Okay well since neither of us has the time to run some night club I was thinking that maybe we could get someone to run it for us."

"Of course, I thought that was the plan anyway…do you have anyone in particular in mind?"

"As a matter a fact I do." _Jason pauses not sure of how Sonny would react_ "I was thinking maybe we could get Kai and Carly to run it for us."

"What?" _Sonny says with a laugh not believing Jason's suggestion_ "Now you want me to give Kai a business? What the hell kind of voodoo spell does she have you under man?"

"Well who are we gonna get to run it then Sonny? You want Johnny or one of the other guards to? Cause we sure as hell don't have time to do it!" _Jason yells back_

 _Sonny sighs knowing Jason was right_ "Does she even know anything about running a business? I thought she liked working at that independent record label scouting out new talent or whatever it is she does there."

"She does…and since she's so in to music I think she'll love running the club. And plus if she and Carly run the club for us then it will give you an extra in with Carly…a legitimate excuse to see her."

"You know what Jason you might have something there." _Sonny dimples as he starts to think of all the ways he can to get Carly to drop her guard…_

 _He could show up at the club for a small business meeting and their meeting would later turn in to pleasure if he had anything to say about it. All the slow dances on the dance floor, holding her closer than close to him while whispering sweet nothings in her ear and long lingering kisses...he finally snaps out of it as he says…_

"Okay let's do it" _Sonny agrees to Jason's idea…he quickly turns to the door opening it on his way across the hall_

 _Jason can't help but chuckle a little at how quickly Sonny changed his mind and how fast he was moving out the door…he had to hurry to catch up with him_ "Hey wait up." _Jason stops Sonny just as he has his hand on knob of PH 2 to open it…Sonny turns around looking at Jason,_ "Sonny wait a minute"

"What? You changing your mind about letting them run the club? It was your idea in the first place." _Sonny interrupts_

"No it's not that…I just think that now would also be a good time to ask for Kai's assistance in helping you with Carly…you know after we tell them the good news about the club. We'll pull Kai aside once Carly is safely out of hearing distance and then go from there."

"Funny Jason" _Sonny says with a light dimple smile_ "Cause I don't remember agreeing to that part of your plan."

"Sonny can you stop being so stubborn for a minute and look at the big picture here. You can use Kai's help on this one."

 _Sonny gives Jason a annoyed look as he thinks to himself; Jason may be right, but there was no way in hell he was gonna admit to it…he turns back around and opens the door as Jason follows him inside_.

 _When Sonny and Jason were walking inside Kai and Carly were laughing and just coming out of the kitchen…Carly with the now clean plate and coffee cup she took from Sonny's earlier. Sonny stops in place when he sees Carly…she was so beautiful and he couldn't wait to have her in his arms again._

"Now did you make sure there were no spots or streaks on them because that midget control freak will definitely notice if there are…he'll have a fit if he can't see the reflection of that big ass dome of his." _Kai asks Carly as they come out of the kitchen "_

 _Carly shakes her head laughing at yet another one of Kai's wise cracks at Sonny but stops short when she sees Sonny is standing there…_

"Sonny" _Carly says holding in a laugh_ "I thought you and Jason would be gone by now…I was just about to give these to Johnny to put back in your kitchen." _she holds up the plate and cup._

 _Sonny is about to speak but Kai beats him to it…._

 _Kai lightly elbows Carly_ "You see there look how he's eyeing his reflection in the cup" _she smirks_ "Didn't I tell ya he was in love with himself."

 _Kai looks Sonny straight in the eye waiting for his smart ass comment to come…it was taking everything in Sonny not to blast her back as his mind raced with a slew of zingers to throw at her. Jason sees the inner battle Sonny was having, he knew it was only a matter of time before one came out so he places a hand on Sonny's shoulder giving him a look reminding Sonny not to give in to temptation…Sonny looks at Jason getting the message; he looks back over at Kai and forces a smile…_

"You know what…I'm gonna take that as the compliment I know it was meant to be."

 _Kai was shocked to say the least…she couldn't believe Sonny wasn't coming back at her with something even more smart ass. She raises an eyebrow and then looks at Jason who just shrugs his shoulders and then looks back to Sonny._

"What's wrong with you? Got nothing to say?"

"Nope" _Sonny simply says as it is killing him to hold what he really wants to say inside…_

"Okay now I'm starting to get scared." _Kai says as she gets a slight chill down her spine_

 _Carly was also surprised at Sonny's reaction, she nearly dropped the plate and cup so she_ _quickly set it down on the nearby pool table. Sonny sees the look of shock on Kai's face and he realizes that this was a better way to get Kai back…he'd kill her with kindness and spook the hell out of her. His dimple smile gets wider at just the thought of it._

"Okay what the hell is going on?" _Kai practically yells wanting some answers_

 _Sonny starts to walk towards Kai, "_ Nothing" _he says innocently_ "I just thought it was about time for us…" _he puts his hands on Kai's shoulders, she looks at him like he's crazy_ … "To stop with all the name calling and constant digs at each other…you know, become friends." _Sonny pulls Kai in to a hug_

 _Kai stood stiff as a board in shock; Jason caught on to what Sonny was doing and for the life of him he did his best to hold in the laugh that was sure to come out. Kai suddenly pushes Sonny back and slowly begins to back up…she winds up bumping in to the pool table_

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but you just stay the hell back!"

 _Sonny was loving this, it was even better than their insult wars…he widens his smile, deepening his dimples as he holds out his hands for another hug_.

"Come on Kai, let's bury the hatchet. Give us a hug" _Sonny gets closer to Kai but she goes around the pool table pushing Carly out of her way as she went._

"No, I got a better idea how about I use the damn hatchet on you!"

"Aww Kai what's the matter? That's not happiness to see me…we're buddies now."

 _Sonny tries to get to her as he walks around the pool table but Kai goes around the other side quicker and putting even more space between them.  
_  
"You're up to something aren't you, you sneaky little troll? What is it?" _Kai says then looks over at Jason,_ "You know what it is don't you? That's why you're over there grinning like a Cheshire cat!" _she goes over to Jason and swats him on the shoulder._

 _Jason was in fact grinning trying to hold it in…he realizes Kai caught on to him so he decides to do damage control.  
_  
"Hey" _Jason says from Kai hitting his shoulder then continues_ "Nothing's going on; Sonny just decided to turn over a new leaf. Right Sonny."

 _Grinning all the way, Sonny goes over to stand in front of Jason and Kai_ "Right"

 _Sonny lifts a hand to Kai's cheek and gives it a pinch…Kai swats it away.  
_  
"Touch me again and I'll break those fingers…you'll be known as Stumpy the Three Fingered Mobster."

 _Sonny just dimples at her and Kai glares right back…Carly was watching everything, she had a feeling Kai was right about Sonny being up to something; never had she ever seen Sonny willingly be nice to Kai._

 _Carly walks over to Sonny standing by his side as she taps his shoulder and he looks at her_ "You gotta admit this so called new attitude of yours seems fishy…I'm kind of thinking that maybe Kai has a point. What are you up to Sonny?" _Carly asks as she places a hand on her hip and leans to the side._

"I'm not up to anything; in fact Jason and I came over here with good news for the both of you."

"That's right." _Jason chimes in_ "You want to tell them Sonny or should I?"

"What kind of good news?" _Kai skeptically asks as her eyes dart between Sonny and Jason trying to figure out their game._

"Okay well Jason and I just came in possession of a new night club…" _Sonny starts out saying_

"Yeah and we were thinking about who we could get to run it for us since we don't have the time to do it ourselves." _Jason adds_

"We thought it would be a good idea if you two did the honors for us." _Sonny dimples and then asks._ "So what do you think?"

 _Both Kai and Carly look shocked at what they just heard…Kai was really starting to get suspicious now. Stumpy Dumpty is definitely up to something, Kai thought to herself.  
_  
"Good news right" _Sonny say smiling_

"Why would you two buy a club in the first place…since like you said you're schedules are so busy and all?" _Kai asks suspiciously_

"We're not buying it." _Jason says_ , "We're taking it over from a business associate who's behind on payments…likes to gamble."

"And that's all you get to know about our business." _Sonny quickly adds_

"So what do you say?" _Jason asks_

 _Carly was yet to say anything since she couldn't believe Sonny and Jason were offering them an opportunity like this…Kai still not believing they are for real starts firing off questions.  
_  
"You two actually want to give us a club just like that." _Kai says snapping her fingers_ "No strings attached? No nothing?"

"Yeah the club will be yours…you two make all the decisions. Sonny and I won't interfere we'll be like silent partners."

 _Kai is still leery; she sucks her teeth then asks Carly_ "What do you think?"

"Well…sounds like a great opportunity. A once in a life time deal…we get to work together and be partners."

"And you're not the least bit suspicious of anything?" _Kai asks_

"Well I didn't say that…something is definitely up somewhere but this is too good of an opportunity to pass by. I say we do it." _Carly replies_

 _Kai gives one last long look between Jason and Sonny…  
_  
"Okay…we'll run the club" _Kai starts out saying_

"Great" _Sonny claps his hands_

"Let me finish." _Kai says cutting him off_ "Carly and I will run the club but on one condition."

"What's that?" _Jason asks_

"That it is ours completely. No loop holes no nothing! Just ours 50/50, No silent partners; you two agree to that? If not then you can forget it." _Kai says with a cocky smile straight at Sonny_

 _Kai was starting to think she might have figured out Sonny's game. He was probably planning on using the club to get closer to Carly and he'd show up every five minutes wanting a business meeting just so he could have a reason to come by. Well she was gonna squash that right off the bat, Kai thought to herself._

 _Sonny cursed inside, Kai must have figured out what he was planning earlier…he was tempted to revert back to their insult wars but he held it back, he couldn't break just yet. And from the looks of it, it seemed like Sonny was gonna have to give in and ask for Kai's help since she had blocked his first plan single handedly…needless to say he was dreading just the thought of it.  
_  
 _Jason noticed that Sonny hadn't said a word so he answers_ "Deal"

"What about your boyfriend here?" _Kai asks_ "I noticed he hasn't said a word." __

 _Jason gives Sonny a look and Sonny tells himself it will be worth it in the end saying it over and over trying to get himself to believe it._

"Well Sonny do you agree to those terms?" _Carly asks_ "Kai and I will run the club and you and Jason will not be a part of it. That means you two will not be silent partners…can you agree to that?"

 _Sonny looks at Carly and realized he had to do this…even though it blows up all of the plans he had to woo Carly with coming to the club with the excuse to talk club business with her. Maybe if he agreed to Kai and Carly's terms Carly would soften towards him and not push him away so much. After all he is giving her and Kai a business with no strings attached._

"Well…Sonny?" _Carly asks again since he'd yet so speak_

 _Exhaling a sigh, Sonny takes out his cell phone from his breast pocket. Kai, Carly and Jason watch wondering what he's doing._

"Hey Benny" _Sonny says in to his phone_ "Listen I need you to do something else for me. Yeah, yeah I need you to have some more papers drawn up about the club. I want the papers to give complete ownership to Carly Benson and Kai Campbell. 50/50. Yeah I'm sure just do it. Have the papers for me when I come get the other ones."

 _To say Kai was shocked would be an understatement…she didn't believe Sonny would actually do it but he did. Both she and Carly were now the new owners of a nightclub!  
_  
"It's done" _Sonny says as he ends his call with Benny_

"Wow Sonny…thank you." _Carly smiles at him and before she knew it she gives him a hug. Both Sonny and Carly felt the sparks between them as they hug…Carly pulls back with a slight smile trying to cover up the tingles going through her body. Clearing her throat a little she turns to look at Jason while saying_ "You to Jason…thank you." _Carly realizes Kai had yet to say anything_ "Kai, don't you have something to say?"

 _Kai snaps out of her trance_ "Yeah but I'm still trying to get over the shock."

" _Kai_ " _Carly urges her on_

"Thank you" _Kai finally says looking at both Sonny and Jason_

"Now that wasn't so bad was it" _Carly says cheerfully as she claps her hands together_ "So what's the name of this place"

"Uh, I believe it's called The Spot or something like that" _Sonny answers_

 _Carly thinks about it_ "Oh yeah I know the place…never liked the name though which is the first thing that's gotta go." _Kai nods agreeing with her_ "Okay you know what, since we are about to be the brand new owners of a nightclub I think we should go shopping for some killer outfits and then go check the place out tonight."

"Okay, let's roll." _Kai agrees_

 _Carly and Kai start to walk to the door but are stopped when they hear_ "Kai wait up for a minute." _Sonny calls out to her and then he looks at Carly and says_ "Carly why don't you meet Kai downstairs…this won't take but a minute."

"Ah HA!" _Kai shouts_ "I knew something was up. Pod Sonny exits as the real jackass of spades returns." _she says with her hands on her hips._

"No, no it's nothing like that…I'd just like you to stick around a little bit…no tricks the club is yours and Carly's 50/50. I'm a man of my word.

 _Kai raises an eyebrow as she keeps her eyes on Sonny while she speaks to Carly_ "Go ahead I'll meet you downstairs."

"You sure" _Carly asks while wondering herself why Sonny wanted to speak to Kai alone._

"Yeah"

 _Carly nods and then reluctantly leaves  
_  
"Okay what's this all about?" _Kai says as soon as Carly is gone_

 _Jason had a feeling he knew why Sonny had Kai stay…was he really about to see Sonny ask for Kai's help._

"Well you know…I uh, just wanted to…" _Sonny blows out a breath and runs a hand through his hair_ "This isn't easy for me you know"

"I'm getting that." _Kai teases…this must be big she thought to herself._

"Well I was kind of…you know…hoping that…maybe you would…I dunno…" _Sonny pauses and Kai stands looking at him like he grew an extra head. Jason had a hand slightly covering his mouth trying to hide a smile…Sonny clears his throat_ "You know since you and Carly are uh…best friends I was…kind of hoping that maybe you could help me out a little bit."

 _As soon as Kai heard the words finally come out of Sonny mouth she burst out laughing_ "I can't believe it! Are my ears deceiving me?" _she continues laughing,_ "The Great All Mighty Sonny Corinthos is actually asking for my help!" _she bends at her waist almost falling over to the floor in her laughter, then stands back up.  
_  
"You see Jason I knew it! Why the hell did I listen to you?" _Sonny snaps out with a glare over to Jason_

 _Jason tries to do damage control_ "Kai…Kai" _he puts a hand on her shoulder and Kai looks at him still laughing_ "Just…hear Sonny out."

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay hold on for a minute." _Kai says between laughs and then wipes the tears away from her eyes…she tries to get a hold of herself_

 _Sonny extends his arm towards Kai as he looks at Jason with his eyes bulging out_ "She's laughing at me" _he looks at Kai_ "You're laughing…" _he states the obvious and then the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them._ "You know what…I shouldn't be surprised after all that's what you hyena's do all day right!"

" _Sonny_ " _Jason quickly says trying to stop him from taking it any further_

 _Kai's laughing had subsided as soon as she heard Sonny's latest wisecrack at her_ "Ah I knew it I knew this Mr. Nice Guy act wouldn't last for too long!"

" _Kai_ " _Jason calls to her while trying to be the peacekeeper  
_  
"You know what Jason" _Sonny says as he looks directly in to Kai's eyes_ "Maybe I went about this all wrong…the way I asked her. I probably should have offered you some extra incentive." _Jason didn't like the sound of that as he closed his eyes while Sonny continues to say_ "How about a Scooby Snack. You like those don't you?"

"Oh I got your Scooby Snack!" _Kai said as she rolls her head with her hands placed on her hips_

"Sorry about that I should have figured just one wouldn't be enough…how about a whole Box of Scooby Snacks."

"How about you kiss my a…"

 _Jason quickly steps between them before Kai can finish_ "Hey, hey that's enough you two!"

 _Kai steps forward to Sonny, but Jason puts a hand around her waist pulling her to his side keeping her there_ "You know what? I was gonna help your punk ass but you can forget it now!"

 _Jason sees that Sonny is about to come back with a rebuttal…he quickly cuts him off_ "Stop it right there" _he says to Sonny and then adds as he looks at Kai who is still standing next to him with his arm still around her waist._ "And before you open your pretty little mouth and say something you stay quiet to."

 _Both Kai and Sonny are shocked at Jason basically telling them both to shut the hell up…they stood quiet. Jason lowers his arm from around Kai's waist then stands between her and Sonny._

"Sonny you're my best friend and Kai you're my girlfriend so would it kill either of you to get along? Is it so wrong for me to want the two people I care the most about not screaming at each other every day?"

 _Both Kai and Sonny shift on their feet as their eyes dart around the room in any direction except at each other._

"Kai…look at me." _Jason says and she looks over to him_ "Now what Sonny here was trying to say is that he would like your help in figuring out what's up with Carly so that maybe he can have a better shot next time and she won't run out on him like she did before."

"Isn't that what I said?" _Sonny adds_

"Yeah and then you called me a hyena!" _Kai fires back with fire in her eyes_

"ENOUGH!" _Jason yells_

 _Kai and Sonny both stand quiet…  
_  
"Sonny" _Jason calls his name and Sonny looks over to him_ "Kai was surprised, thrown back from your request…she never expected you to ask her that. Come on did you really expect her not to have some sort of reaction to the question." _Jason looks at them both and then continues_ "You both were wrong and you both should apologize to each other."

 _Both Sonny and Kai's eyes get wide and they start speaking at the same time  
_  
"Apologize to her"

"Apologize to him"

"You gotta be kidding Jason"

"I can't believe you…"

"APOLOGIZE! _Nooow_ …"

 _Neither of them have said a word…Jason looks at Kai with his famous blank stare silently telling her to go ahead._

 _Kai lets out a sigh and then quickly mumbles_ "SorryIlaughedatyou."

 _Jason nods at her since he knew that was the best he was gonna get….next he turns to Sonny giving him the same look…Sonny shoves his hands in his pockets and then clears his throat trying to prolong it. Jason knew what he was doing and he didn't let up as he kept his stare trained on Sonny._

 _Finally, just like Kai, Sonny mumbles his answer as well_ "SorryIcalledyouahyena"

 _Jason nods also knowing that was the best he was gonna get from Sonny as well_ "Okay that wasn't so bad was it." _Both Sonny and Kai give Jason a pained look…he just shakes his head at them, they were never gonna change_ "Now Kai, would you at least think about reconsidering helping Sonny out."

 _A minute goes by and Jason doesn't think she's gonna answer but then_ …"Yeah, okay…I'll _**think**_ about it." _Kai says putting emphasis on the word think.  
_  
"Fair enough." _Jason says_

 _An awkward silence passes by…_

 _Kai quickly speaks up saying_ … "Okay I'm out…Carly's downstairs waiting."

 _And with that Kai grabs her purse off the desk and was out the door in a flash without so much of a backward glance._

"Okay you know what…we should probably get to the warehouse for the papers then go pay our gambling friend a little visit" _Sonny quickly points out._

 _Jason knew that was Sonny's way of changing the subject so he just nods…_

 **Downstairs Lobby** __

 _The elevator doors open and Kai steps off quickly spotting Carly who was impatiently pacing back and forth_

"Finally…it's about time you came down I was just about to go back up and see what was taking so long. So what happened?"

 _Kai knew she couldn't tell Carly the truth so she quickly makes something up_ , "Nothing really…just an extension of Sonny trying to be Mr. Nice Guy."

 _Carly laughed_ "What? Wow he's really laying it on thick isn't he. Something is definitely up with that…" _Carly says trying to think of what it could be_

"Never mind that…I thought we were on our way shopping. So let's go chick."

 _They laugh….Kai grabs Carly's arm and they head on out the lobby doors to do just that.  
_  
 **Whyndams**

 _Carly and Kai decided to go to Whyndams for their shopping…they are now looking around, both wanting to look extra hot for when they went to check out their new club seeing what changes they wanted to make to add their own flare to it…but most of all they wanted to have fun so they definitely had to look good._

 _As Kai was looking around she started thinking about Carly…she didn't want her friend to never experience the good that came along with having a successful relationship. She decided to probe Carly a little more to see if she could get a read on how she really felt about Sonny…cause the only ways she was gonna even consider helping Sonny with Carly was if it was something Carly wanted herself._

"So, can you believe we're actually gonna be owners of a club?"

 _Carly looks up from a skirt she was looking at_ "I know I can't hardly believe it myself" _she smiles_ , "Do you think we're gonna be able to do this?"

"Girl are you kidding I know we can." _Carly holds up the skirt showing Kai to get her opinion, she shakes her head no and Carly puts the skirt back_ …"You know what, you should find something extra sexy…"

"Why is that?"

"Good looking guys are gonna be checking you out that's why…and plus I have a feeling a certain dimple mobster just might show up." _Kai glances over to Carly, raising her eyebrow as she waits for her reaction.  
_  
"Why should Sonny show up?" _Carly's eyes dart up looking straight at Kai_ "I mean you took care of that remember. Neither Sonny or Jason for that matter will be involved in the club, that was the deal right."

"Right" _Kai doesn't look at Carly; she keeps her eyes on the clothes rack she's looking through…_ "But the thing you gotta know about Sonny is, he does what he wants and if he has a reason for wanting it then there is no stopping him from going after it." _she pauses for effect,_ "And I think you gave him a hell of a reason last night." _Kai smirks as she looks up and then gives Carly a wink.  
_  
 _Carly tried to hide her smile, but it was too late Kai had already seen it…Kai also saw her cheeks flush…_

"Are you blushing?" _Kai laughs a little_

"I'm not blushing you're delusional." _Carly says trying to deny it_

 _Kai knew what she saw…Carly was definitely blushing. Kai realizes that her friend did have feelings for her insult-sparring partner. She slowly shakes her head as her mouth formed an O in realization._

"You like him don't you?" _Kai asks and Carly starts to shake her head no but Kai just continues on saying_ "You do I know you do so stop shaking your head, stop trying to deny it." _Kai laughs at her and then in a singsong voice she teases_ "Car-ly and Son-ny sitting in a tree."

"I can't believe you" _Carly said in shock_

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

" **SHHHHHH**!" _Carly tries to get her to stop_

"First comes love."

 _Carly smirks as she holds a hand to her face trying to cover her embarrassment; she looks back up at Kai…_

"Are you finished?" _Carly says with a little laugh, but Kai keeps on…_

"Then comes marriage" _Kai continues as if Carly hasn't said a word_

"I don't know you"

 _Carly tries to ignore Kai as she walks to the dressing room with a dress she had picked up…Kai follows her as she finishes her song._

"Then comes Baby in the Baby Carriage."

" _ **Security**_!" _Carly playfully calls out once she's inside the dressing room_

"You calling security on me nut?" _Kai says with a laugh,_

"Damn right I am." _Carly says laughing as she peeks her head out of the dressing room door.  
_  
"It's okay you don't have to admit it. I know the truth." _Kai grins_

 _As Carly stays in the dressing room trying on her dress, Kai walks out of the dressing room area putting some distance between her and Carly. She takes her cell phone out of her purse and starts to dial a number…she hoped she didn't regret this later._

"Okay, I'll help…but make sure you tell your boy I'm only doing it for Carly. I had a little talk with her and it's just as I thought…she likes the dope only she's not admitting it. Don't worry I didn't give anything away. Okay, I'll see you when I get back."

 _Kai hangs up the phone and places it back in her purse just as Carly was coming out of the dressing room showing off the dress she put on._

"So what do you think?" _Carly asks_

 _Kai looks up seeing Carly in the dress, she gives her a thumbs up and says_ "Tweedle Dumb isn't gonna know what hit him."

"I'm not wearing this dress for him…I'm getting it because I like it."

"MmmmHmmm" _Kai laughs at Carly  
_  
"Okay, security hasn't got here yet?" _Carly says with a laugh._

 **The Spot**

 _Jason just finished hanging up his cell phone from talking with Kai. He turns around seeing that Sonny was just finishing up his talk with their gambling friend Paul. Paul was sitting at his favorite table while Sonny was sitting in a chair across from him with Johnny standing behind him making sure Paul got a glimpse of his gun. Jason comes over and stands on the other side of Sonny and then crosses his arms while giving Paul his best blank stare.  
_  
"I did some checking up on you Paul. Guess what I found out…you're a compulsive gambler making bad bet after bad bet. You came to me for help, I gave you a loan and how do you repay me. You don't! Instead you take my money and throw it away on another… **bad** … **bet**. You owe me some serious money my friend…and guess what?" _Sonny dimples_ "Today's payday."

 _Paul tries to argue_ "Mr. Corinthos please…this place is all I have. I know business has been slow lately but I've been working on that. The place is starting to pick up again with customers coming back. A-a-and if you just give me some time I can get your money. I swear I got a hot tip on a sure pony. I, I know it'll pan out this time. Just please give me another chance."

"You've had enough chances!" _Sonny yells as he slams his hand on the table…he then states in a clear calm voice_ "Now my accountant Benny tells me that the only way I can get my money back is if I take over…this fine establishment." _Sonny says as he waves a hand around admiring the place._ "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'd prefer the easy way but then again Johnny here could use a work out." _Paul looks up at Johnny who was cracking his knuckles…seeing the fear in Paul's eyes Sonny tells him_ … "Sign the papers." _Sonny says as he slides the papers in front of Paul._ "You need a pen?" _Sonny holds up his hand towards Johnny as he kept his eyes trained on Paul_ , "Johnny give him a pen."

 _Johnny reaches in to his breast pocket, pulls out a pen and hands it to Sonny. Sonny in return slams the pen down on the papers…he doesn't say a word as he just sits there with an intense glare trained on Paul. Paul had no other choice than to sign…he picked up the pen and signed away his club._

 _Sonny nods with a little smile at the crook of his mouth…Johnny picks up the papers, folds them and hands them to Sonny._

"It was good doing business with you." _Sonny says politely as he stands up_ "Oh and uh, have all your things packed and out of the back office before the place opens tonight."

 _And with that Sonny leaves with Jason and Johnny following close behind._

 _Once they are in the limo and Johnny is driving Sonny ask Jason_ "So who called you earlier in there?"

"Kai…and she uh, she agreed to help."

"She did?" _Sonny said surprised_

"Yeah…she says she's only doing it for Carly though…but I suspect somewhere Deep down she has another reason." _Jason was optimistic that one day Sonny and Kai would get along._

 _Sonny chose to ignore that last comment because there was no way Kai would willingly help him she was only doing it for Carly like she said._

 **Later That Night At The Spot** **~  
**  
 _Well it was official…Carly and Kai were now the new owners of the club. After they came back home from shopping Sonny and Jason gave them the papers to sign. Since Kai had agreed to help him out, Sonny avoided arguing with Kai and vice versa…once the papers were signed and Carly went upstairs excited about being a new club owner, Kai goes across the hall with Sonny and Jason fills them in on why Carly was so gun shy of relationships._

 _Once Sonny heard the reason, he was even more determined to make Carly see things his way…that they should be together. He was not about to let her fears of abandonment left by her father be the reason she continued to shut him out, nor her trust issues with the relationship of her adoptive mom and especially not some guy she dated who lied to her for six months._

 _Sonny thanked Kai for her help…a real thank you with no insults around the corner; which once again shocked her and for a minute she thought he was back to his phony Mr. Nice Guy routine but soon realized that he was genuine. As Sonny went upstairs to prepare for tonight, Kai secretly thought to herself that Sonny just may be al-IGHT but no way was she gonna say that out loud. Kai went back over to her place and began to prepare for what looked to be a very entertaining night._

 _Kai and Carly step in to their newly owned nightclub with the brightest smiles on their faces than ever before…they were really doing this…and tonight they were gonna party! The club was empty…they weren't open yet but would be in a little while. They came early so they could get a feel for the place and let the employees meet them so they knew that they were the new owners._

 _No one was really surprised that Paul was out…his gambling wasn't much of a secret and for that matter he wasn't that nice of a boss either. Carly and Kai were pleased that everyone seemed nice and that they got along with their new employees so far…they told the employees to call them by their first names since they though being called Ms. Campbell and Ms. Benson everyday made them sound old and that was one thing they weren't._

 _The club was open and in full swing as its two new owners were on the dance floor dancing the night away…they were looking hotter than hot in their new outfits they bought earlier; Kai wearing a pair of black leather pants that accentuated her figure and a deep blue sequined tube top…Carly wearing a red tank top dress that showed off her physique in all the right places._

 _Sonny and Jason come inside the club…the place was packed which kind of shocked them since the club was slow with business for a long time. Looking around both Sonny and Jason figured that Paul was right about him turning the club around getting people to come back. They had to look around for a while before Jason finally spots Kai and Carly on the dance floor dancing with two guys he'd never seen before. The song they were dancing to was some fast paced song Jason never heard of…he wasn't into music as much as Kai was.  
_  
"There they are."

 _Jason points their women out to Sonny…  
_  
"I think I'm gonna go over and cut in…whoever that guy is Kai's dancing with is just a little bit too close for my liking." _Jason starts to walk over to where Kai was but then he notices that Sonny wasn't coming with him…he turns back to Sonny_ "You coming? I thought you'd want to back that guy off of Carly."

"If I go over there right now I'll have to break the bastard in two…" _Sonny says…he sees a familiar face walking towards the bar; he gets an idea_ "No, no you go ahead and go…I have a better idea. Oh but don't let Carly know I'm here just yet."

 _Jason didn't quite understand what Sonny was up to but whatever it was he seemed sure about it so he decided to let it go_ …"Sure, whatever you say."

 _Jason walks on his way over to Kai…as he was leaving, Sonny goes over to the bar where the guy he saw before was sitting trying to hit on some girl._

"So what's your sign beautiful?" _Johnny asks a beautiful red head he was sitting next to at the bar. Since tonight was his night off he'd decided to go check out the club Carly and his sister Kai would be now running.  
_  
"You talking to me?" _she asks as she turns looking at Johnny_

"You're the only beauty around so I say that's a safe bet _." Johnny smiles, she smiles in return_ "What a beautiful smile you have…"

 _She giggles_ , "Thank you…yours isn't so bad yourself."

"My name is Johnny…what's yours?"

"Amber."

 _Amber says as she holds her hand out to him, Johnny takes her hand in his and gives it a little kiss  
_  
"Charmed." _Johnny says smiling as he looked in to her eyes,_ "You know what, I've been looking all over for a girl like you."

"Why?" _Amber asks with a little laugh_

"Because you're the girl of my dreams."

"Is that right?" _Amber smiles at his cheesy lines_

"Yeah that's right…you're beauty is so enchanting, if I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together."

 _Amber held in a laugh and passed it off as a smile as she says_ , "Well you know what, your lines are corny but you're cute so that makes up for them."

"You think I'm cute?"

 _They laugh  
_  
"You wanna dance?" _Amber asked him between laughing._

"I thought you'd never ask."

 _Just as Johnny was about to go on the dance floor with Amber, Sonny came over…Johnny immediately stops in place._

"Mr. Corinthos, I didn't know you were here."

"Johnny, just the person I was looking for…" _Sonny said to Johnny and then says to his date next to him,_ "Would you excuse us for a moment please." _he said very charming and flashed his dimples for good measure._

 _Amber just about melted when she saw Sonny's dimples…_

 _Johnny looks apologetically at Amber,_ "Sorry, how about a reign check on that dance."

"Sure…later" _Amber said as soon as she found her voice again_

 _Johnny waited until Amber was out of earshot before he says_ "Daaaamn" _Johnny watches her hips sway as she walks away in to the crowd._

 _Sonny pats Johnny on the shoulder_ , "Don't worry, there are plenty left from where she came from…but right now I need you to do something for me."

"Mr. Corinthos with all due respect it's my night off. Kai invited me to come and check the place out so I took her up on it."

"Whose your boss Johnny, me or Kai?"

"You are sir, but…"

"Good, I'm glad you remember that! Listen it won't take long. You see that guy over there dancing with Carly."

 _Sonny points Carly out on the dance floor…he also noted that Jason had gotten rid of the guy that was with Kai and they were now sitting at one of the tables talking.  
_  
"Yeah…I see them. What do you want me to do?"

 _On the dance floor Carly was still dancing and having a blast…the guy she was with had asked her to dance earlier and they had been dancing ever since; his name was Sean. Suddenly, both Sean and Carly were interrupted by one of the workers…  
_  
"Excuse me Carly…you have a phone call, you can take it in your office."

 _Carly wondered who could be calling her, she didn't remember giving out the number_ "Did they say who it is?"

"No…sorry."

"Okay, thanks" _Carly says then turns to Sean_ , "I guess I better go get that. I shouldn't be too long."

"Okay…hurry back" _Sean smiles at Carly then leans down and places a kiss on her cheek._

 _As Carly goes on her way back to the office, Johnny moves in and grips Sean by the arm making sure to give it a good squeeze. Kai who was dragging Jason on to the floor to make him dance with her against his will stops in place when she sees Johnny grabbing on to the guy Carly was just dancing with. She wonders what in the world is going on; Jason wondering why she stopped so suddenly looks at what had Kai's interest…he and Kai watch the scene unfold._

"What the hell?" _Sean says being taking off guard by some guy grabbing his arm._

"It's in your best advantage not to make a scene. I have a message for you from, Mr. Sonny Corinthos."

 _Sean tries to yank his arm free, but Johnny was good at his job Sean wasn't going anywhere_ "Who the hell are you? Let my arm go. What does Sonny Corinthos has to do with me I don't even know the man."

"Who am I? I'm the only thing standing between you walking out of here healthy or with two broken kneecaps. Now listen up cause Mr. Corinthos doesn't like to repeat himself."

 _Johnny increases the pressure of his hold on Sean's arm…Johnny nods his head over to where Sonny was; Sean looks over and sees the deadly look in Sonny's eyes. Sean was duly intimidated._

"What do you want?"

"Carly, the woman you were dancing with a few minutes ago…you're not any more. When she comes back, you make up an excuse to leave. If not" _Johnny quickly and without notice twists Sean's arm around to his back,_ "Get the picture."

"Alright, alright man I got it. I got it."

"Good"

 _Johnny sees Carly is just walking out from the back so he makes his exit in the crowd before she could see him. As Johnny was walking away in the crowd he finds himself being yanked to the side by his ear…Johnny immediately knew who it was and she certainly had a death grip on it.  
_  
"Kai, Kai, Kai let go that hurts!"

"What the hell was that over there? Boy you're glad no one else noticed and a big scene didn't break out in my brand new club."

"You think they're not gonna notice you trying to rip my ear off now?" _Johnny says_

 _Kai lets his ear go; Johnny stands back upright as he rubs his now red aching ear.  
_  
"Start talking." _Kai commands_

"Sonny told me to" _Johnny says placing the blame on his boss_ "He didn't like that guy all over Carly so he told me to make him go away."

 _Kai looks over to Jason with a pissed off look_ "This how your boy plans on getting Carly to want him."

 _Jason just shrugs his shoulders…Kai turns back around to see Carly just reaching Sean…she watches what happens._

"Hey, I'm back…it was the strangest thing, no one was on the phone when I got there."

"Oh really?" _Sean says and then he glances over to where Sonny was standing…sure enough Sonny hadn't taken his eyes off of him and his look was even more intense if that was possible. Sean gets the message as he quickly makes up a reason to leave_. "Listen I uh…I, I gotta go."

"What…why? What's the rush."

"I uh, I, I'm not feeling to good, yeah that's it…I should go."

"Okay." _Carly said as Sean was leaving, cutting through the crowd and out the door in a matter of seconds._

 _Carly sighs then looks around and sees Kai, Jason, and Johnny not to far away so she decides to go over to them…_

"Look she's on her way over here right now…I'm gonna tell her." _Kai says to Jason and Johnny  
_  
"No you can't, Sonny will kill me." _Johnny quickly says in a sharp whisper_

"Why is your ass whispering, this is a club, the music is blasting all around us! It's not like the man can hear you all the way over here."

"Can you just for once do as I ask?" _Johnny says in brotherly annoyance_

 _Kai was about to say a rebuttal but Jason chimes in_ "Johnny's right Kai. Don't say anything to Carly. If this is Sonny's way of handling the situation with him and Carly then just let it go. Let him handle it and let him handle how Carly responds back."

"You know what Jason, I'm tired of these damn Dr. Phil moments with you. When did you get a damn degree in psychology?"

"Kai" _Jason says trying to get her to go along with him._

"Okay, okay I won't say anything."

 _Sonny had started to make his way through the crowd to get to Carly but just as Carly was almost over to where Kai was a hand goes on to her shoulder…Sonny glares at his next victim.  
_  
 _Carly turns around to see another handsome guy standing there…he asks her to dance and she accepts. Three sets of eyes shoot over to where Sonny was standing and they were Kai, Johnny, and Jason…Johnny hung his head in the palm of his hands shaking it back and forth. He knew what was coming and sure enough when he looked up again at Sonny, he was getting the signal to get rid of this new guy dancing with Carly._

 _Johnny watches as Sonny takes out his cell phone to place the call again to get Carly out of the way…Sonny walks over to a private secluded booth where Carly wouldn't be able to see him and he sits down as he finishes the call. Kai, Jason, and Johnny watch as Carly once again got a message that she had a phone call…that was Johnny's cue to get going. Kai just shakes her head and._

 _Johnny quietly gripes all the way over to the new guy Carly was dancing with_ "When the hell did I turn in to Cupid? Do I look naked, wearing diaper and carrying a damn bow and arrow? No?"

 _Carly was almost about to enter the back part of the club but something told her to turn around…she looks back over to where she left the guy she was dancing with. Carly couldn't believe her eyes when she sees Johnny grab a hold of the guy and started to walk him over to one of the secluded booths and made him sit down. She couldn't quite see who else was in the booth so she went closer so she could get a better look. She was taken back when she saw it was Sonny…Carly had no doubt what he was saying to the guy._

"That's probably why Sean suddenly didn't feel good and had to leave." _Carly says to herself_ "Well you know what, Sonny Corinthos…it's time you learned your lesson…Carlybabes style."

 _Carly looks around the crowd…she sees exactly what she needs to get Sonny back for scaring off her dancing partners. She smiles a wicked sly smile as she formulates her plan.  
_  
 ***** **The End of Part III** ***  
** **  
by**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	4. Chapter 4

The Morning After

 **Part IV**

 **Previously On The Morning After** **~  
**  
 _Carly was almost about to enter the back part of the club but something told her to turn around…she looks back over to where she left the guy she was dancing with. Carly couldn't believe her eyes when she sees Johnny grab a hold of the guy and started to walk him over to one of the secluded booths and made him sit down._

 _Not quite able to see who else was in the booth, Carly went closer so she could get a better look. She was taken back when she saw it was Sonny…Carly had no doubt what he was saying to the guy._

"That's probably why Sean suddenly didn't feel so good and had to leave" _Carly says to herself_ "Well you know what, Sonny Corinthos…it's time you learned your lesson Carlybabes style."

 _Kai and Jason were dancing to a slow song on the dance floor…Kai had her head laying on Jason's shoulder and Jason had his lightly leaning down on her hair…his arms wrapped around her waist, one hand rubbing her back while the other placed just above her rear. Jason knew not to have his face buried in her hair in public, Kai would rip him a new one if he messed up her hair…he looks up and sees Carly.  
_  
"Uh oh"

 _Kai looks at Jason_ "What's wrong?"

"Nothing but trouble that's for sure."

 _Kai turns around and looks in the direction Jason was and she sees Carly watching Sonny and the guy she was dancing with from a distance.  
_  
"You got that right…" _Kai says with a little smirk_ "I know that look. My girl is not about to let this slide…that fool better make like Forrest and run." _Kai laughs_ "Run Forrest, Run." _She fake runs in place in imitation, and then bursts out laughing…_

"We gotta do something." _Jason says_

 _He starts to walk over towards Carly but Kai stops him putting her hand on his shoulder turning him around._

"We're not gonna do nothing…nada…zip…zero!" _Kai says as she pokes her finger to Jason's chest…she looks back over to Carly with a sly smile_ "Your boy got himself in this mess now he's gotta suffer the consequences. And from the looks of my girl Carlybabes over there it's gonna be a helluva show."

"What's a Carlybabes?" _Jason asks in confusion_

 _Kai chuckles_ "Baby you're about to find out."

 _Carly watches as Eric, the guy she was dancing with stumbles out of the booth…she could tell Sonny had rattled him, hell scared him to death. Eric held on to the side of the table to get back on his feet…Sonny kept a deadly serious look in his eyes as he stared Eric down. Once Eric was on his wobbly feet, he made a quick dash to get the hell out of there, cutting quickly through the crowd of the dance floor and out the door._

 _Carly was about to go over and give Sonny a piece of her mind, but she stopped herself…she wanted to teach him a lesson…he needed to be taught one she tells herself and Carybabes is just the one teach him. Carly stays hidden from Sonny and Johnny's eyesight making sure they didn't see her._

 _While thinking of the perfect way to get Sonny back, Carly spots a guy she knew that was sitting at the bar…his name was Tully she had met him at Whyndoms one day when she was picking out some lipstick. Tully saw her and he commented on how beautiful her skin was and then picked her out a fabulous shade of lipstick. Tully was the headliner at a popular club in the city, his show simply called_ _"It's Raining Men". He knew his makeup and wore it well when he was on stage and when he saw Carly trying to find a good lipstick he had to come over and help the poor girl out._

 _Carly quickly makes her way over to the bartender…she quietly pulls him aside and gives him a message for Tully. Carly watches as the bartender delivers the message and when Tully turns around and saw her, she gave him a little wave so that he could see and remember her. Tully smiles and gets up from the bar…Carly began walking to the back hallway that lead to her and Kai's office with Tully following not far behind._

"Carly darling is that you?" _Tully said surprised to see her again_

 _Carly smiles as she turns around facing him_ "Tully, it's good to see you again. Never thought I'd see you here but I'm glad I ran in to you."

"Well darling you just look so fabulous you are definitely wearing that dress girlfriend" _Tully says enthusiastically as he raises a hand and they slap a high-5, Carly smiles as a little laugh escapes_ … "And of course I love that shade of lipstick." _he winks_

"Well you should you were the one who picked it out."

"So to what do I owe the honor of that handsome bartender telling me you needed to see me?"

"Well I saw you sitting at the bar by yourself…"

"Oh don't remind me…I was supposed to meet someone here but atlas he didn't show."

"Sorry to hear that, but you know what I think it works out better that way…cause see I wanted to talk to you because I think I have the perfect fella for you to get to know better." _Carly says with a smile  
_  
"You want to fix me up on a blind date."

"Yeah, more or less…"

"Is he cute?" _Tully asks_

"Honey he's gorgeous" _Carly grins_

 _Tully smiles brightly_ "Okay so when do I get to meet this gorgeous fella."

"Right now if you'd like…but there's just one thing though."

"What's that?"

"He hasn't, shall we say…come out of the closet just yet." _Carly informs him_

"Say no more love…I gotcha. Maybe I can help him with that." _Tully says with a wink_ "Okay so quick, introduce me to this hunk…I need some fun tonight since it looks like I've been stood up. So what's his name?"

 _Carly walks Tully back in to the club but she stays carefully hidden behind some ugly statue as she mentally noted to herself to get rid of the hideous thing.  
_  
"His name is Sonny and he's right over there." _Carly says as she points Sonny out for him…_

 _Tully gets a look at Sonny_ "Mmm, you weren't lying when you said he was gorgeous honey. Are you sure he's gay?"

"Well like I said he hasn't come out the closet yet…" _Carly successfully avoids the question, and then adds_ … "And when you meet him, if he seems a little edgy or keeps trying to deny his shall we say preference for men…don't let that discourage you in any way. He's shy..." _she says in a sympathetic tone  
_  
 _Tully nods in understanding_ "So what are we waiting for come introduce me to this Sonny."

"Well you know what, I think it's best that you go over alone and introduce yourself…he'll be upset at me for trying to fix him up. So I was thinking maybe you could…."

"Say no more sweetie…I wouldn't want your friendship with Sonny jeopardized don't you worry I won't even mention your name."

 _Carly smiles brightly as she watches Tully walk into the crowd over to Sonny…he wasn't sitting in the booth anymore he'd gotten up trying to look around for Carly. Carly took this opportunity to quickly sneak her way over to Jason, Kai and Johnny…she wanted to make sure Jason and Johnny kept their big noses out of her plans for Sonny.  
_  
"Here she comes, here she comes…" _Kai says as she elbows Johnny_ "And she's looking right at you to Johnny" _Kai smirks and then teases_ "Ooooh you're in troubllllle."

 _Seeing the look in Carly's eyes as she made her way over to them gave Johnny a slight chill down his spine and his eyes go wide. Yeah he was a big bad tough bodyguard for the mob but the look Carly was wearing he knew all too well back when he was living in Detroit growing up with Carly and Kai…he knew what she was capable of and quite frankly it scared him a little.  
_  
"Okay hide me." _Johnny said as he stood behind Kai and Jason…_

 _Jason turns to look at Johnny_ "Johnny! Come on man she's one tiny little woman. I can't believe you are hiding from her."

"Believe it. Ever heard of the story David and Goliath…well David, that would be the Pissed Off Blond heading this way is getting ready to grind Goliath, which would be me, in to Mincemeat!

"Hey guys what's up?" _Carly says with a sneaky smile trained directly on Johnny and with a hand on her hip leaning to the side._

"Now Carly I was just following orders, you can't blame me I'm just an innocent bystander just like before." _Carly kept staring at him and Johnny keeps rambling on_ "Hey this is supposed to be my night off anyway."

 _Carly interrupts_ "Save it Johnny…I'm not gonna do anything to you, I know you were just following orders. Well right now you're gonna follow a few of mine." _she smiles then looks over at Jason_ "And so are you…can't have you running trying help Sonny now can I."

 _Kai smiles as a slight laugh slips out_ "That's my girl…" _she looks at Jason_ "Babe I'd like you to meet my home girl, Carlybabes."

 _Johnny slowly shakes his head no_ …"Ah Damn, not another Carlybabes plaaaaan. I've had my fill of those from our days back in Detroit. Just don't get me stuck in the middle anymore…in fact just call me Bennett, cause I'm sure as hell ain't In IT! No way do I want any part of this. I'm out. Cya!" _he says the last part with a little salute_

 _Johnny quickly makes his exit, leaving Kai laughing her ass off as she called out to him…  
_  
"CHICKEN!" _Kai laughs_

"Hey at least I'm a live one." _Johnny calls out over his shoulder_ "BockBockBockBock" _he says while flapping his arms and getting the hell out of dodge.  
_  
 _Jason just shakes his head as he watches Johnny leave…he looks back to Carly and Kai_ "What the hell did you two do to the poor guy back in Detroit?"

"You know what never mind that…Kai can fill you in on that later. But for now I don't want you trying to intervene in anyway. My plans for your boss have already begun."

 _With a wicked gleam in her eyes, Carly turns around to where Sonny and Tully were…Kai and Jason look over as well and see Sonny with trying to fight off Tully's advances.  
_  
"Girl what did you do?" _Kai laughs_

"Oh nothing…I just told my good pal Tully that Sonny's gay but hadn't come out of the closet just yet. Tully was stood up tonight by his date so I thought he deserved a new one." _Carly informs them_

 _Kai burst out laughing_ "Girl no you didn't…"

"You did what?!" _Jason practically yelled in his shock_ "I gotta get over there and stop this right now."

 _Carly grabs on to Jason's ear yanking him back as she kept a tight hold on to it_ "You are **not** going to do Jack Squat! The only thing you're gonna do is sit back and watch the show otherwise you can get a taste of Carlybabes wrath to."

"Shit Carly that hurts, let go."

 _Carly tugs on his ear again_ "Not until you agree to not do a damn thing trying to help Sonny."

"I'd agree with her babe that is unless you want to keep that ear from turning blue." _Kai smirks_

"Okay, okay, okay you win. Now let go." _Carly let go of his ear and Jason stood up rubbing his now red ear trying to get the blood to flow again_ "Remind me not to get on Carlybabes bad side again."

 _Carly, Kai and Jason who was still rubbing on his ear look back over to Sonny…_

"Hey, hey I don't know where you got your information pal but I'm not gay! And if you know what's best for you, you'll back the hell off and keep your damn hands to yourself."

 _Sonny was fuming mad, this Tully character kept trying to rub and massage all on his shoulder and get him to dance with him.  
_  
"I know what you're going through…" _Tully says soothingly as he tried once more to pat Sonny's shoulder for support but Sonny pushed his hand off. Tully ignored Sonny's resistance thinking he was just not ready to come out in public yet._ "It's hard to admit to the whole world you inner desires…so if you'd like we can go someplace quiet and talk. It's always good to have someone you can talk to about these things…believe me I know honey."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Here me when I say this and let it be the last time because I don't like repeating myself! **I-AM-NOT-GAY**."

"Aww, you're still so nervous about the whole thing aren't you, you poor dear? It's only natural" _Tully says as he pats Sonny's cheek_ "Hey I know what, why don't we blow this Popsicle stand…" _he leans in close, making Sonny back up_ … "We can go back to my place, have a little wine, we can talk…no pressure. And since you don't want to dance here, I can put on some music and I can find out if you have two, BIG, left feet or not." _he stresses the word big, raises an eyebrow and smile with a little laugh, as he reaches out to pinch Sonny's cheek, but once again Sonny pushes it back…  
_  
"Stop looking at my feet!" _Sonny snaps out_

"Oh, come on" _Tully says with a little laugh_ "Stop playing so hard to get. So tell me what type of music do you like, huh? Hey remember that Right Said Fred song. Oh My God I just love that one!" _he says enthusiastically then starts to sing_ "I'm too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts…" _he tries to get Sonny to sing with him_ "Come on Sonny, sing with me…" _Tully starts to sing some more_ "I'm a model you know what I mean, I do my little turn on the catwalk…yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah I shake my little touche on the catwalk."

 _Sonny looked at Tully like he grew an extra head as he muttered under his breath_ "This cannot be happening to me…"

 _Carly and Kai were laughing their ASSES off as they watch Sonny try to fend off his admirer._

 **I'm the Kind of brotha**

 **Who been doin it my way**

 **Gettin my bread for years**

 **In my career**

 _A new song comes on and Carly lights up as she realizes how perfect it is for the next part of her plaaaan…she couldn't of picked out a better one herself._

 _Carly grabs the hand of a cute guy who was passing by_ "Dance with me."

"Whatever you say baby…" _he answers_

 _Kai and Jason watch as Carly goes off on the dance floor to dance with this random guy she asked to dance…Kai lifts a hand to her mouth trying to suppress a laugh as Jason just shakes his head._

 **And every lover**

 **In and out my life**

 **I hear love and left the tears**

 **Without a care**

 _Now on the dance floor not too far away from Sonny and Tully, exactly in his line of sight just like Carly wanted it, she dances with this cute nameless guy…she didn't want to know his name since she didn't need to cause his only use was for her payback plan and nothing more. Carly's hands pull him close to her as she grinds her hips in to him in rhythm with the fast beat of the song._

"You're so tense, Sonny…I can help you with that. I'm good with my hands." _Tully tries flirting again as he reaches out to try and massage Sonny's shoulders again  
_  
"Hey! Unless you and your hands want to find yourselves at the bottom of the river in a clunk of cement I suggest you don't try that again. Do you know who I am? I know how to get rid of a body."

"Ouch you're so forceful…I like that." _Tully grins totally turned on_

"Where the hell is Johnny?" _Sonny says as he looks around trying to find him…_

 _Sonny didn't want to cause a huge scene on the dance floor by kicking Tully's ass to get him to back off…if he did that, it would be a sure way for Carly to continue to push him away for making her first night as a club owner a disaster._

 _As he looks around for Johnny, Sonny instead found his eyes on Carly who was dancing very provocatively with some other punk. He starts to ball up his fists at his sides; his eyes grew dark with rage as he continues to watch Carly all over this other guy._

 **Until I met this girl who turned the tables around**

 **She caught me by surprise**

 **I never thought I'd be the one breaking down**

 _With her hands roaming all over his chest, Carly continues her dance while making slight glances over at Sonny…the corners of her mouth curve in a smile as she saw Sonny couldn't keep his eyes off of her and the look in his eyes was dark and intense._

 _Inwardly Carly says to herself_ _"Aww what's the matter Sonnyboy? Don't like the Carlybabes School of payback is a bitch! Well too bad…that's what you get!" Carly runs her hands up her body and through her hair…she turns around so her back is to the guy she's dancing with as she backs her body up against his and he places his hands on her hips._

 **I can't figure it out why**

 **I'm so**

 **Caught up**

 **Got me feelin' it**

 **Caught up**

 **I don't know what it is**

 **But it seems she's got me twisted**

 _Sonny was seeing red right about now…his jaw was tightly clenched as he kept a watchful eye on Carly. Tully was talking to him but Sonny wasn't hearing a word he was saying since he was still so focused on Carly who should be his woman and in his arms right now instead of being on the dance floor dancing with another man. It was like everything was going in slow motion; the sound of the music fading in the distance and the only thing Sonny could see was Carly rubbing her body up and down this preppy boy punk._

 _Tully was still trying to get Sonny's attention but it was like he was in another world. Tully finally looks over to what Sonny was clearly so focused on…he sees the hunk Carly is dancing with and comes to the conclusion that he was also who Sonny was eying like a hawk._

"Honey, he's cute but it looks like he's a little more than occupied with Carly…those two are closer than white on rice" _Tully says with a little laugh as he brushes his hand slightly on Sonny's arm._

 _Feeling a hand brushing up against his arm, Sonny's head quickly snapped around looking at Tully causing him to shrink back some in fear…the look in Sonny's eye was homicidal._

"Carly certainly wasn't lying when she said you were edgy." _Tully admits_

 _Sonny heard him mention Carly's name…it was like a light bulb went off_ "You know Carly? How? Answer me!" _he snaps_ "Was she the one who told you I was gay?"

 **I'm so**

 **Caught up**

 **Got me feelin' it**

 **Caught up**

 _Tully answers_ …"Yeah, but don't blame Carly…I wasn't supposed to let it slip that she told me." _he sighs_ "You're so manly and take charge and my weakness for bad boys makes me blurt out secrets all the time. Listen, she knew you'd be upset with her for telling…oh, she's gonna just hate me now."

 **I'm losin' control**

 **This girl's got a hold on me**

 _Sonny got to thinking why Carly would say he was gay_ … "She must have spotted me talking with those pricks she was dancing with…" _Sonny silently says to himself._

 _He looks back at Carly dancing with that punk while his eyes began to roam her body from head to toe. Watching her body move to the music was like watching sin in action…his own body started to react by just watching her especially one part in particular._

 **Let me go baby**

 **Now listen**

 **My momma told me**

 **Be careful who you do cuz karma comes back around**

 **Same ol' song**

 **But I was so sure**

 **That it wouldn't happen to me**

 **Cuz I know how to put it down**

 **But I was so wrong**

 _As Carly's hips swayed to the beat, she looked directly at Sonny giving him a knowing smug little smile, letting him know that his suspicions were right, she had seen him talking with the guys she was dancing with and for payback she sent him Tully. Carly's back was still to her dance partner, she lifted her hands sneaking them behind his neck tickling the little hairs there…he took that as a sign to move her back even closer to him, his hands still on her hips. They grinded against each other as Carly kept her eyes on Sonny the whole time.  
_  
 _Carly's smile got even smugger as she thought to herself_ , "Eat your heart out Sonny Corinthos." _she lowered her hands and placed them on the muscular ones that lay on her hips_ , "What you see is what you DON"T get!"

 _Carly raised an eyebrow to Sonny…making sure he got her silent message._

 **This girl was mean**

 **She really turned me out**

 **Her body was so tight**

 **I'm lookin' for her in the daytime with a flashlight**

 **My homies say this girl is crampin my style**

 **And I can't figure it out but**

 _Jason and Kai stood by watching everything and to be honest they were both getting a little worried at this game their friends were playing.  
_  
"This does not look good." _Kai says_

"I know…and Sonny looks like he's about to snap."

 _They didn't know how right they were, Sonny was about to pop! Especially since it seemed like Carly's little sexy dance was getting even hotter._

 _Tully sees that Sonny's eyes hasn't left the gentleman that Carly was dancing with…he takes out a business card to his club which also had his home phone number on it then tapped Sonny on the shoulder._

"Sorry honey but Tully is a one fella man…give me a call when you get Carly's little cutie over there out of your system." _Tully winks at Sonny and then slips the card in his breast pocket_.

 _As Tully leaves he waves a goodbye to Carly…she gives Tully a little smile saying goodbye. Sonny takes out the card Tully slipped in his pocket and tears it up then drops the paper letting it fall to the ground like confetti._

 **I'm so**

 **Caught up**

 **Got me feelin it**

 **Caught up**

 **I don't know what it is**

 **But it seems she's got me twisted**

 _Sonny had enough of this…he started cutting his way through the crowd not caring anymore if he caused a scene…just watching Carly dance all sexy up on this other guy was driving him crazy._

 _Jason and Kai saw what was about to go down and without a word they both instantly start moving through the crowd so they could at least try to keep the damage to a minimum._

 **I'm so**

 **Caught up**

 **Got me feelin it**

 **Caught up**

 **I'm losin control**

 **This girls got a hold**

 _Carly was now face to face with her dance partner as his hands are still at her hips and her hands running up and down his back. She saw Sonny coming over towards them out the corner of her eye but she didn't let on that she saw him._

 _Sonny snatched the little prick's hand off of Carly and gave it a painful twist_ "Get your fucking hands off of her."

 **I'm so**

 **Caught up**

 **Really feelin' it**

 **Caught up**

 _The guy was taken by surprise, he didn't know what the hell was going on…one minute he was dancing the hottest woman in the place and the next some guy was practically twisting his arm off.  
_  
 _Carly pushed at Sonny's shoulder_ "Let him go Sonny."

 _Jason finally got over to them…he steps between Sonny and the guy and got Sonny to let him go._

"What the hell is your problem man!" _the guy yells out as he rubbed his wrist_

 _A crowd started to form around watching what was going down…_

 _Sonny ignores the guy and looks straight at Carly_ "We need to talk."

 **I'm losin control**

 **This girls got a hold on me**

 _The song continues to play…Carly was about to answer Sonny letting him know where he could stick it but her dancing partner beat her to it…  
_  
"Hey! She's not interested…so I think maybe you're the one that better back off." _he says as he gives Sonny a shove…obviously he didn't recognize who he was mouthing off to._

 _And before he knew what hit him, Sonny's right hook made contact sending him to the ground and holding on to his nose that was now bleeding._

"You broke my nose you asshole!"

"Sonny have you lost your mind?!" _Carly said in shock._

"We need to talk" Sonny _repeats once more as he looks her straight in the eyes_ "Come on, let's go."

 _Sonny grabs Carly's hand and then looks at Jason giving him a silent message to take care of things…to make sure the little punk didn't decide to press charges against him later on. Jason gives Sonny a nod and Sonny walks Carly back to her office with her resisting all the way._

 _Jason takes the guy by his arm and walks him out the back door so he could have a little talk with him…Kai started to do damage control with the crowd on the dance floor.  
_  
"Okay, show's over…nothing more to see here…drinks are on the house." _Kai says with a forced smile, and then says under her breath as she walks back to the office_ "And Sonny you better BELIEVE I'm taking that out on your hide!"

 _The crowd claps and Kai kept up her forced smile as she waved a hand in the air and silently fussing and cussing through gritted teeth as she walked._

"Sonny let go of me!"

 _Snapping the office door open it flies back until it hit the wall causing a loud bang to occur. Sonny let Carly's hand go once they were inside…  
_  
"What the hell was that back there?" _Carly yells as she places her hands on her hips ready for battle  
_  
"You sent that Tully character over didn't you? How could you tell him I was gay?!"

 _Carly smirks_ , "Aww, what's the matter…Mafia Boy didn't like his new admirer?"

"You know damn good and well better than anyone that it's not true. I can prove it to you right here and now. Have you ever done it on a desk before?" _Sonny says motioning his hand towards the desk behind her._

"Hey, hey no one needs to see all that!" _Kai interrupts as she barrels her way through the opened door_ "You just keep Sonny Jr. zipped up in your pants you freak…I got a bone to pick with you. Just who the hell do you think you are causing a fight on our first night as club owners? Do you know I had to put all drinks on the house as to not scare all our customers away! And you know what, your ass is gonna pay for that to" _Kai says and gives Sonny a little push ending her tirade_. "If not then I can just beat your ass like you stole something all over this office." _she says the last part very nonchalantly_

"Fine. Whatever." _Sonny quickly agrees_ "I don't have time to argue with you right now…"

 _Sonny takes Kai's hand and leads her to the door  
_  
"Hey! Man you better let the hell go of me…" _Kai yells_

 _Sonny continues on as if Kai hadn't said a word_ "Carly and I need to talk alone. So if you wouldn't mind."

"Have you lost your damn mind…" _Kai spats out_

"See you later Chewbacca" _Sonny says the last part with a raise of his eyebrows, a dimpled smile and a slam of the door in her face. Sonny turns around facing Carly_ "Thought she'd never leave."

"Well, well, well…looks like that phony Mr. Nice Guy routine with Kai earlier is over." _Carly calls him on his act_ … "You know you're gonna pay for that comment right…cause if you think Kai is just gonna let that slide you're sadly mistaken."

"I can handle Kai…but right now she isn't what I want to talk about."

"Oh okay…so you want to talk about the fact that you're a Control Freak Jack Ass! I saw you scaring away Eric and I have no doubt that you did the exact same thing with Sean!"

"So are you admitting to telling that guy I was gay?" _Sonny asks again_

"What's the matter Sonny…you didn't like the Carlybabes School of Payback? You should have thought about that before you thought you could go around controlling my life!"

"I wasn't controlling your life."

"The hell you weren't! What was that with Sean and Eric then?" _Carly fires back_

"Okay maybe I made a mistake and went about that the wrong way…but when I saw you with those guys" _he pauses_ "I dunno, I couldn't stand seeing another man with his hands on you."

"Oh, so you're saying you just got jealous?" _Carly asks_

"Yeah, yeah I guess you can say that…"

"Well you know what, your little plan backfired on you…because I wouldn't be with you now if you got down on your hands and knees and begged! What did you think you were doing huh?!"

"Carly…" _Sonny tires to interrupt_

"You think you could scare them off then swoop in and charm me with your dimples and we share a dance or two and then you claim me for yourself! Well you know what…you thought wrong! All you did was make me realize that there could _**never**_ ever be anything between us! We had great sex Sonny but that's all!"

"I can't believe that you actually believe that…"

"Believe it because it's true."

"No it's not…what we had the other night wasn't just sex Carly and you know it. Ever since we met there has been something, some force drawing us to each other…I don't know what it was but it was there…and it's here right now. I know you feel it to. The more we both tried to suppress it…to deny the feelings happening between us the more we argued. When we finally gave in to temptation…I thought it was the start of something new for us…something that could be so good…so right."

"We can't have that Sonny…don't you get it. Relationships are disastrous! They always end up hurting someone in the end…I don't trust them."

"Why? Because of your parents." _Sonny asks her point blank_ "Or because of some loser who conned you in to thinking what you had was love."

"How did you know about…" _Carly stops mid-sentence but then it dawns on her how_ "Kai told you didn't she? I'm gonna kill her!"

"Yeah…she told me. And she wouldn't have if she didn't see in your eyes what you're so desperate to hide."

"What? That I like you and want to be with you?" _Carly laughs it off_

"Exactly. I'm glad you're finally admitting it to yourself."

"I'm not admitting anything. You're both delusional…and I'm not hiding anything. And anyway I'm not like the usual women you date that jump when you say how high or whose there for your personal bed toy whenever you call or some dim wit who doesn't call you on the shit you shovel to them on a daily basis. You want to go all Control Freak on them then be my guest but you won't do it with me!"

 _Sonny stood there for a minute taking in everything she said…he starts to think that maybe it was useless to even try to make anything out of them. With a look of hurt and disappointment in his eyes he decides to give her what she wants…but not before he has one last say.  
_  
"You know what…" _A long sigh escapes_ … "I'm tired…I'm not gonna argue with you anymore. It's obvious you're comfortable in your world of denial and that I'm just wasting my time trying to convince you otherwise." _Sonny tells her…Carly has a look of shock on her face because she couldn't believe he was giving up. Sonny continues_ "But before I go, let me just leave you with this. I think you're running scared…I think that your relationships in the past are clogging your judgment now and that makes you not able to trust them to not hurt you in the future. Everything can't be perfect Carly. We don't live in a perfect world. You're so afraid of being hurt that you're condemning us before we even start…and by doing that you're wrecking any possibility of ever being happy. Those things that happened in the past are just that…in the past. If you use them as your guide of how all things turn out…you'll never be happy…but maybe that's the way you want it. And if it is then I feel sorry for you because you'll never experience the greatest feeling in the world two people can share…love."

 _And with that said, Sonny turns around to leave…he doesn't look back. That speech Sonny just told Carly was a hard one for him to make because of his own experiences with past relationships…Lily…Brenda. However he was ready to move on move forward from his past and he'd hoped to move forward with Carly if she'd have let him._

 _Carly is left standing there speechless watching him turn to walk away. As soon as Sonny opens the door he saw Kai standing there with a smug smile on her face…then he sees why. Kai had a pitcher of what looked like beer in her hand and before he knew it she pours it on top of his head._

"Chewbacca huh?" _Kai says repeating what Sonny called her before he slammed the door in her face_ "Well lets see how you like going home smelling like the bottom of a beer barrel."

 _Sonny doesn't say a word as he lifts his hands running his hands back through his beer drenched hair and then wipes his eyes. He unbuttons the top buttons of his shirt and without saying a word he walks away._

 _Carly rushes over to the door and watches Sonny walking away…she looks at Kai_ "Why did you do that?!" _she practically yells_

"Hey, you're not the only one who can dish out a course of payback…did you hear what that fool called me."

"Yeah and you've called him worse things but he's never poured a pitcher of beer all over you!"

"So I see he got to you huh…that's why you're defending him?" _Kai asks and Carly stays silent just looking down the empty hallway_ "When I got back with the pitcher I was gonna come back inside and pour it on top of his head but I stopped when I heard what he said to you. And I can't believe I'm about to say this but…" _she sighs,_ "He has a point."

"You agreed with him and you _**still**_ poured a pitcher of beer on his head?" _Carly asks while raising an eyebrow_

 _With a hand on her hip, Kai says_ "Look at you" _she smirks_ "Getting all defensive over your _**man**_." _Carly gives her an annoyed look and Kai continues_ "Retract those claws Cat Woman" _she says with a laugh_ "Anyways, agreeing with Eddie Munster is one thing…letting him get away with that crap he called me and slamming the door in my face is another. Look my point is I want you to be happy…I want you to be able to experience the kind of happiness and relationship I have with Jason. And if you truly have feelings for this man then you need to go for it. Don't let it pass you by. I may not be crazy about the punkass but he's a decent guy." _she then waves her finger in a scolding manner_ "And if you ever tell him I said that those will be the last words you ever say" _They laugh_ "Anyway…you need to figure out what it is that's going to make you be happy. Only you can decide that. Think about it."

 _Jason was sitting at a table waiting for Kai. Jason had looked around for Kai when he got back inside but didn't see her…he decided to have a seat. He also made sure the guy Carly was dancing with, didn't even attempt to think about pressing charges against Sonny. Once the guy realized who Sonny and Jason were any thought he had about going to the police were quickly exited! Jason made sure the guy knew that if he went to the cops it would be bad for his health._

 _Jason sees Sonny quickly cutting his way through the crowd…he was all wet and didn't slow down one bit as he storms his way up the entrance stairs and out the door. Not liking what he saw one bit, Jason decided to find out what was going on…he gets up from the table and goes in the direction Sonny had come from. He realizes that Sonny was probably coming from the office in the back so that's where he went._

 _Once Jason got in the back hallway he sees Kai standing there with what looked like a pitcher in her hand…he noticed it was empty and then realizes that's no doubt the reason why Sonny was all wet._

"Tell me you didn't pour a picture of water on Sonny." _Jason says as he walks over to Kai and Carly.  
_  
"Okay, I didn't pour a picture of water on Sonny." _Kai says with a smile_

"What's with the pitcher in your hand then? And why was Sonny all wet just now when I saw him?"

"Because it was a pitcher of beer I poured on him, not water." _Kai states plain and simple._

"Why would you…" _Jason sighs as he runs a hand through his hair_ "You know what don't answer I don't even wanna know. I shouldn't be surprised at these things anymore with you and Sonny. You two are never gonna get along."

"We'll get along just fine as long as he treats my girl right…that is if she's having a change of heart about things." _Kai looks over at Carly as she says the last part._

 _Jason looks at Carly and notices she hasn't said a word and looks like she's in deep thought about something.  
_  
"You okay" _Jason asks but Carly doesn't respond_ "Carly…hey"

 _Jason places a hand on Carly's shoulder and she looks up at him…  
_  
"I'm sorry did you say something?" _Carly asks in a soft tone_

"Yeah, I was just asking if you were okay." _Jason lowers his hand back to his side_

"I'm…I'm fine" _Carly says stumbling with her words_

"You sure?" _Kai ask concerned about Carly._

 _A small smile creeps at the corners of her mouth as the realization of what she wanted became so clear…_

"Yeah…I'm sure." _Carly answers_

 _Carly couldn't deny it any longer. She starts to leave but then quickly turns back to Jason and Kai_ "I have to go."

 _Carly runs off hoping that she didn't blow it…she was about to take a chance at the happiness she always wanted but never thought she could have. Jason and Kai watch as Carly runs away…_

 _Kai calls out her name wondering where she was going_ "Carly, Carly!"

 _Kai and Jason were left standing in the hallway…  
_  
"Well she certainly perked up." _Jason says as he slides an arm around Kai's waist_

 _Kai smiles_ "Yeah and I think I have a pretty good idea why."

"Care to share?"

"Later…" _Kai turns around to stand in front of Jason…she puts her hands around his waist pulling him to her. Jason does the same as his piercing baby blues look down in to her chocolate brown orbs_ "Right _nooow_ …what do you _saaay_ …we salvage what's left of tonight?"

"Well, what did you have in mind?" _Jason asks but has a pretty good idea what she was thinking_.

"Wellllll…I just happen to notice a huge couch in the office. Maybe we should make good use of it?" _Kai leans up on her tiptoes and takes his lips in to a fiery kiss_ "Mmmm what do ya think?" _she asks as she leans back._

 _Jason grins as he takes Kai by surprise lifting her up and she wraps her legs around his waist laughing all the way as he carries her inside the office and slams the door shut with his foot.  
_  
"I take it that's a yes!" _Kai laughs excitedly_

 **Harbor View Towers**

 _Carly steps off of the elevator on the penthouse level and immediately turns towards Sonny's door. She was surprised when Marco who was guarding the door stopped her.  
_  
"Sorry, Carly but the boss doesn't want any visitors. You might not want to see him right now anyway…he's in a pretty bad mood."

"I'll take my chances Marco…" _Carly says as she tries to go around him but Marco won't let her.  
_  
"Sorry, but I can't let you go in…the boss was very clear about not wanting any visitors and with the mood he's in no way am I trying to get on his bad side."

"Well I'm the reason why Sonny's in such a bad mood but I have something that's guaranteed to cheer him up." _Cary says with a wink. She tries to go around Marco again but he still won't let her pass. Carly sighs in frustration but then gets an idea_ "Maaarrcoo" _she puts her hands on his shoulders and rubs up and down his arms_ "What if I were to uh, hmmm I don't know….scream" _she smiles and Marco looks at her confused_ "And then just when Sonny comes to open the door he see me in your arms and you about to kiss me."

 _Marco's eyes open WIDE_ "Oh Come ON now Carly…you trying to get me killed here? You wouldn't do that to me would ya?"

 _Carly picks a few pieces of invisible lint off Marco's suit jacket and loosens his tie before pulling him down to her so they are inches apart…  
_  
"Try me"

 _Marco saw that she was serious and he had no doubt that she'd do it to…he straightens up and fixes his tie as he sighs in defeat_ "Okay, okay…" _he steps aside, opens the door and he waves his hand for her to enter_ "Hurry up before I change my mind."

 _Carly smiles smugly as she strolls inside_ "Good boy" _she gives Marco a pat on his cheek as she walks by him…just as Marco was about to close the door again he stops when he hears_ "Oh and Marco" _Marco looks at Carly as she tells him_ "No interruptions for real this time or Sonny will be the least of your worries." _she says sweetly and tops it off with an innocent smile._

 _Carly turns and begins walking up the stairs as Marco stands there like a statue for a moment then when he got the feeling back in his legs he quickly went back to his post and closed the door._

 _Since Sonny wasn't downstairs when she came in, Carly had no doubt where he would be as she made her way up the stairs. Sonny was a neat freak and since Kai poured a pitcher of beer on top of him there was really only one place he would be…_

 _As Carly enters the bedroom, she hears the sound of water running in the shower. She slowly began to walk over to the bathroom door while unzipping the back of her dress…the dress drops to a pool on the floor and her other undergarment soon follow until she is completely naked._

 _The bathroom door was open just a crack…Carly pushed it open the rest of the way as she silently walks inside making the steam surround her nakedness. Quietly, Carly closes the door making sure she didn't tip Sonny off she was there…she wanted to surprise him._

 _Sonny stood directly under the warmth of the water as his hands were up and relaxing draped on to the showerhead…eyes closed with his head down as the water rained through his hair and on his body._

 _When Sonny got back from the club he ordered Marco none too nice that he didn't want any visitors and then proceeded upstairs to take a shower since Kai left him smelling like a beer barrel…he couldn't get clean soon enough as he took the stairs two at a time._

 _Sonny had been in the shower for a while now and as he stayed inside visions of Carly plagued his thoughts…from the first moment he laid eyes on her to their love making the other night….up until tonight watching her dance while wishing it was him she was dancing with and then their argument._

 _Just thinking about their argument made Sonny full of disappointment…he couldn't feel the anger right now because he knew that what he and Carly could have had would have been so damn good, so right. Carly wasn't like any of the other women he'd been with…she didn't let him get away with anything, she spoke her mind, and on top of that she matched him in every way in the bedroom. Sonny lets out a long sigh as he silently tells himself he'll get out in a few minutes…_

 _So entranced in his inner thoughts, Sonny didn't pay attention to the cool breeze that came in when Carly slowly pulled back the shower curtain and steps inside behind him. As Carly stood silently behind him she took in the sight of him…from the taut muscles of his back and all the way down to his ass that she couldn't wait to give a squeeze. Biting down on her lip bottom lip some, Carly moves in to make herself known…her hands slowly sneaking around and sliding up the slick wetness of his chest as her breast made contact with his back and her lips with his shoulder._

 _A light smile crept at the corners of his mouth, Sonny couldn't help it this dream seemed so real like he could actually feel Carly there with him. Carly ran her hands up and down his slick chest…she slid one hand down to his navel and the other further down to his manhood…her hand surrounded his fullness, giving it a light rub, her thumb stroking up and down as her kisses went to the back of his neck and her nipples turned hard pressing against the dampness of his back._

"Carly…"

 _Sonny calls out her name, still thinking he was dreaming but at the same time it felt so real to him._

 _Hearing him call her name, Carly brought her hands back up to his chest smoothing them up and down…_

 _Carly whispers his name_ "Sonny" _answering him_

 _Sonny's eyes open and his heart began to race as he realizes that he wasn't dreaming…he lowers his hands from the showerhead and slowly turns around._

 _For a second he thought his eyes were deceiving him_ "Are you really here…you're not a dream?"

 _Carly smiles as she takes his hand in hers and lifts it up to caress her breast_ "I don't know, you tell me."

 _Sonny fondles the soft curves of her breast with his thumb passing over the stiffness of her nipple. His eyes watch the gesture and basking in the glory of her nudity. Looking up in to her eyes, Carly sees the silent question Sonny is asking…_

 _Carly places a hand to his cheek_ "You were right" _she pauses_ "I, I don't want to live in the past…I want to be happy…I want to be with you." _she smiles when she sees Sonny's dimples start to show_ "And if you still want to…I, I want to give us a chance."

 _Suddenly without warning, Sonny captures Carly's lips in a heated kiss…her arms wrap around his neck while he hands grip her slippery hips and then slides up her back and pulls her body press into him._

 _Carly felt the rock hardness of his shaft against her; she lets out a moan in anticipation for what was to come. Sonny turns so that Carly's back was to the water making it rain down on her back…he moves his kisses down to her neck and even lower to her breast. Carly lightly nips at her bottom lip as she tilts her head to the side making her hair gets wet in the process…his tongue works its magic as her breast stood at attention. Carly arches her back some making him suck in her nipple…he traces his tongue around her areola and after a while gives the other breast same attention._

 _Sonny trails his kisses between her twin peaks and back up to her neck at that special spot he learned she loved so much the other night. Carly suddenly found herself being turned around with the water now cascading down her taut breast…her back was skin to skin with his chest. Sonny's hands at her breast lightly squeezing their fullness…Carly leans back against him as she turns her head to the side and their tongues meet in a seductive kiss._

 _Carly felt a hand travel down the slickness of her stomach and to her quivering heat…she gasps breaking their kiss as she feels him enter a finger inside and then another was entered just as quickly. Sonny dimples at the sight of her mouth gaping open and her eyes rolling back…he began to work his fingers inside her sugar walls. Carly leans her full weight back onto Sonny since the things he was doing to her she wasn't sure if she could stand for much longer. Sonny adds a third finger pumping in and out over and over…faster and faster until Carly found herself panting out loud and her body trembling in orgasmic ecstasy._

 _Sonny slowly pulls out his fingers as they walk around so that the water is raining down onto his back. He raises his fingers to Carly's mouth letting her taste her herself…it was so erotic.  
_  
 _Looking over her shoulder at him, Carly smiles lazily before saying_ "My god the things you do to me…I want you so damn bad."

 _Sonny dimples_ "You got me." _he tells her_

 _Carly turns around facing Sonny and her lips immediately claim one of his nipples giving it a little nip and then lick to sooth the pain…she slowly slides down the length of his body while trailing her nails lightly down his chest as she went._

 _Once Carly was on her knees, she takes one hand gripping his ass and the other holding his fully erect cock caressing him…slowly she takes his tip between her wanting lips swirling her tongue around its surface. Sonny sucks in a breath as he places one hand on her head and the other on the shower wall for balance…Carly slowly inches him fully in to her mouth; she began working him in and out sucking his fullness._

"Dios Mio" _Sonny pants in Spanish…he blows out a breath as Carly continued to work him in and out faster and faster. He grunts out_ "Yeah, yeah…oh shit!"

 _Sonny felt himself about to break…Carly stills her movements leaving him inside filling her hot lips to the hilt. Sonny looks down wondering why she'd stopped…little by little, inch-by-inch Carly eases his length out until she once again reached his tip and then just as slowly she took him back inside in sweet, sweet torture._

 _Once again she gradually eases him out and then slowly suck him back in again with her lips surrounding him like a glove. This slow pace was indeed torturous for Sonny but still he loved every minute of it…Carly slowly began to pick up her pace until he was grunting and moaning once again and finally bursts. Sonny runs his hands through her wet curly hair as he fights to catch his breath._

 _Carly stands up trailing kisses up his stomach, his chest, his neck and then finally captures his lips as her tongue dances with his. Sonny wraps his arms around her back pulling her to him as Carly digs her nails in to his back as the passion of their kiss intensified._

 _Sonny reluctantly pulls back from her lips as he looks deeply in to her eyes_ "Maybe we should get out of here…we stay in her any longer we're gonna prune." _Sonny dimples show as he laughs a little and Carly smiles with a slight nod_ "Besides I got bigger plans for you so we're gonna need the room." _he says in a low raspy tone_

 _Carly lets out a little delighted squeal_ "Mmm" _she gives him a quick kiss_ "Let's go"

 _Carly reaches behind Sonny and turns off the water. Sonny laughs a little while watching her quickly get out of the shower…he follows. Once Sonny is out of the shower he sees Carly is wrapping a towel around her body. He raises an eyebrow…_

"What's the towel for it's just gonna come off anyway?" _Sonny asks with his dimples flaring in full force_

 _Sonny pulls Carly to him with her towel-covered body now against his bare one…  
_  
"Oh really?" _Carly smirks_ "Then how come it's not off yet, huh?"

 _Sonny unwraps the towel from around her body and then snaps it away completely…Carly lets out a little laugh as he did. She takes the towel from him and began to lightly pat it on his chest drying him off somewhat. Sonny silently watches her as she dries him off…Carly takes the towel and moves it around to his back as he pulls him to her still holding the towel against his back. She began to smooth her hands up and down his back letting her movements against the towel dry his back as their nude bodies are pressed together._

 _Dropping the towel to the floor, Carly says_ "There we go…all dry."

"Yeah…well I hope at least one part of you is still wet."

 _Sonny lifts Carly up and she wraps her legs around his waist…their lips meet in a heated kiss as Sonny carefully opens the door and walks them in to his bedroom. Sonny lays Carly down crossways in the middle of the bed…his body half laying and hovering on top of hers as not to crush her with his full weight. Carly runs her fingers through his hair making it a damp curly mess…their kiss is suddenly halted as Sonny looks down in to her eyes with a wicked gleam._

"You know what…" _Sonny flashes his dimples and then clears his throat some_ "I think I should go down and uh check to make sure… my woman here is still nice and moist for me. I'm a little thirsty."

 _Carly nibbled down on her bottom lip as Sonny proceeds on his way down her body while trailing kisses here and there until he reached her sweet spot between her legs. Not wasting anytime Sonny spreads her legs and helps himself to a taste of her flavor…his tongue licking and swirling around as his face is practically buried between her legs as he drinks from her._

 _Carly was in complete ecstasy from his wicked tongue…she thrashes her head side to side as she stretches out her arms and took a fist full of the covers pulling them down exposing the blue satin sheets. Her hips began to jerk which takes Sonny even deeper inside. Carly put her hands on his head running her fingers wildly through his hair as she arches her back and let out a cry of joy as her body began to vibrate and her orgasm overwhelms her body._

 _Sonny continues to lap her honey as she rides out her climax and then crawls his way up her quivering body. He flashes his dimples at the sight of her loving that he was the one making her feel so good. Their lips meet and Carly can once again tasted herself…the bed became a jumbled mess as the lovers roll each other back and forth taking turns being on top until they finally found themselves in between the sheets._

 _Sonny was back on top and he took that opportunity to enter her in one swift move hitting her core. Carly lets out a heated breath and Sonny stays still while looking down at her mouth gaping open at his swift entry taking her to the hilt. Once Sonny was sure Carly was ready he starts out with a slow pace as their eyes stay trained on each other._

 _Carly runs her nails down his back and to his ass giving it a squeeze signaling him in a silent message to pick up the pace. Sonny took the message and began to do just that. His slow thrusts increase faster and faster until he is drilling his steel pipe with deep thrusts causing the headboard to thump loudly against the wall._

 _Their bodies are covered with a sheen sweat! Carly's turns her head to the side as Sonny was nestled in the crook of it…the thumping on the wall gets louder and louder with every drill, every grind, every stroke, every pump and thrust._

 _Carly was the first to break…Sonny follows soon afterward with a couple more thrusts flooding her with his liquid love. His body collapses on top of hers. Carly welcomes his weight as she lightly runs her hands up and down his back. Sonny slowly pulls out and rolls to her side…he places a hand to her cheek stroking it lovingly with his thumb as he looks deep into her eyes. She smiles lazily at him._

"You're incredible you know that…" _Sonny says_

 _With a little grin, Carly replies_ "You're not so bad yourself."

"I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Me to" _Carly smiles_

 _Sonny continues to stroke her cheek as he says_ "So you know what this means right…this makes you my lady. That's not gonna spook you again isn't? You're not gonna go running out that door again right?"

 _Shaking her head, Carly replies_ "No…I'm right where I want to be and that's with you."

"Good…because your mine now and I'm yours." _Sonny tells her in no uncertain terms_

"Oh yeah…" _Carly says with a little giggle and then says_ "You're lucky I like the sound of that."

"You wanna know what I like?"

"What do you like?"

"I like the fact that you're so strong…feisty…passionate…beautiful and sexy as hell…" _he pauses_ "Oh and did I mention stubborn" _he flashes his dimples and Carly playfully swats his arm at his last description. She smirks and Sonny continues_ "You're everything I could ever want in a woman."

"Yeah?" _Carly asks_

 _Sonny whispers_ "Yeah…"

"Hmmm…I think you're just hooked on the Great, Fabulous, Mind-Blowing, Kinky Sex" _Carly says with a raise of her eyebrows and a little giggle._

 _Sonny grins_ "That too…but I'm also hooked on the woman. You're not like any other I've ever met."

"Oh so you like Carlybabes huh? The Bad Girl Extraordinaire…"

"Carlybabes?" _Sonny questions with a laugh_

 _They sit up some with Sonny lying back against a pillow_ _while Carly straddles his lap and he places his hands on her hip…his eyes are now fixated on her full perky breast on display._

"Yeah…that would be me. There's just one thing to know about Carlybabes and that's don't get on her bad side. She's a bitch when it comes to payback." _Carly grins as she adds in_ "A lesson you had to learn tonight."

 _Sonny looks up at her face as he takes his eyes away from ogling her breast_ "Oh so it was Carlybabes that sent that Tully guy over then huh?"

 _Carly laughs_ "Yep" _she nods and then leans down until she is just inches away from his lips as she tells him_ "Carlybabes is damn good at being bad…" _she captures his lips in a quick sensual kiss and ends it just as quickly with a tug at his bottom lip_ "Just wait until you see her looking Hot in her black leather mini skirt, blue sequenced tube-top and thigh high boots. You'll be addicted at just the sight of her."

"Rrrreally" _Sonny says rolling his r's_

"Yeah…really."

 _With a hunger in his eyes, Sonny frames her face with the palms of his hands_ "I'm already addicted."

 _And with that, Sonny swiftly seizes Carly's lips in a fiery, breathtaking kiss…their bodies fuse together again as one in heat, passion and desire. It was sure to be a loooooooooong night of love making…no sleep for the two passion driven lovers.  
_  
 **The End** ****

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**

 ******* **Song Credit** ***** Caught Up by Usher**


End file.
